Legalmente Tuya
by La Chica con Bigotes
Summary: Bella es una abogada muy prestigiada y esta casada con James,uno de los mejores medicos del pais ¿Que sucedera cuando este presente en un robo y necesite un guardaespaldas? ¿Aceptara Edward la oferta de vivir en la casa de ellosy ser la sombra de Bella?
1. Prologo

Legalmente Tuya

Prologo

BELLA POV

¿Qué es la vida si no la conoces de verdad? ¿De que sirve vivir si no tienes nadas por lo cual estar con vida? Todo era diferente desde hace un tiempo, mi vida podía seguir pasándola con mi marido, si es podía seguir llamándolo así. Mi vida era perfecta, yo me sentía perfecta, pero nada lo que pensaba era un error, mi vida pudo ser perfecta cuando llego Edward Cullen a mi vida.

Tenia una familia esplendida, un trabajo al cual adoraba y un marido maravilloso, pero nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con la felicidad que me hacia sentir ese hombre. Con solo rozar su piel contra la mi a, varias sensaciones nacían en mi, sin mencionar que sus besos y caricias me hacían temblar.

Isabella Brandon, bueno ese seria mi nombre formal; odio ese nombre, prefiero el nombre Bella, también antes mi apellido era Brandon ahora soy Bella Smith. Era una de las abogadas mas prestigiadas del país al igual que mi marido James Smith, pero el trabajaba junto con mi padre, era uno de los jefes cirujanos de la clínica de New York, sin mencionar lo mucho que viajaba para cirugías especiales en el extranjero muchas de esas veces me llevaba con el por Londres, Italia, Rusia, hasta China, entre otros lugares exóticos. En cuanto a mi marido y a mi, no teníamos hijos, ya llevábamos 3 años de casados, pero por mas esfuerzos que hiciéramos, no podríamos tener o por lo menos James no podía, pues el era estéril.

En cuanto mi familia, era una muy exitosa y muy conocida. También entre ellos, como dije uno de los jefes cirujanos era mi padre, pero el era como el "presidente" de toda el área de cirugía de la clínica, Carlisle Brandon. Mi madre, Esme, en cuestión de mi madre era decoradora, diseñadora y antes era una modelo muy reconocida y prestigiada, ahora solo se dedicaba a decorar mansiones y organizaciones de fiestas como: casamientos, bautismos, fiestas de 15, etc. Tengo una hermana, mi hermana menor, Alice, hace unos días se había graduado en la Universidad de Harvard de Massachusetts con un doctorado de escribanía y traductora de cinco idiomas recocidos por la sociedad. Faltaba una semana para poder volver a su ciudad natal. Mi hermana estaba comprometida con uno de los empresarios administrativos, Alec Vulturi, de todo el mundo, podría decirse que era tan rico como Bill Gate o Warren Buffett; realmente no sabia si estaba con el por amor, interés o solamente era capricho suyo.

En cuestión de amistades no tenia muchas, o por lo menos las que tenia era verdaderas, pues las demás no eran realmente confiables. Una de las muy pocas eran Rosalie Hale, abogada, al igual que yo, quien estaba casada con Demetri Vulturi, el hermano mayor del prometido de mi hermana. Cuando me teníamos nuestras pequeñas reuniones de amigas en alguna cafetería o en el almuerzo nos comentábamos todo.

Ella por su parte no amaba a su marido, y mucho menos el a ella. Era un matrimonio por interés. Por que ninguno se era fiel hasta podría decir que Rose amaba a su amante, del cual no sabia mucho, en realidad no sabia nada, ni siquiera su nombre; pero yo no era nadie para juzgarla.

Por otro lado tenia a mi mejor amigo, mi amigo fiel, Jacob Black, mi compañero de trabajo, el tenia un piso arriba de mi oficina. El era mi amigo desde pequeños, quizás me equivocaba al decir amigos, el era como mi hermano.

Mi estudio de trabajo estaba en pleno centro de New York, donde solo te chocabas con todos y todo. El hospital, donde trabaja James, estaba a unas calles mas abajo. Por lo que a veces me venia a buscar depuse del trabajo. Todo comenzó el peor día de mi vida…


	2. En peligro

**Los personajes no son mios (lamentablemente), si no de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Legalmente Tuya**

**Capitulo 1: "En Peligro"**

**BELLA POV**

Lunes a la mañana ¡Genial! Tenia que ir a trabajar. Me cubrí el rostro con la almohada y sentí como unos fuertes brazos me abrazaba por detrás. Me di media vuelta y lo abrace, aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Buenos días mi amor…" Dijo mi amoroso marido.

"Buenos días…" Dije buscando el calor de su pecho.

"¿Lista para comenzar la semana?"

"Un ratito mas, James. Aparte tengo hambre, quiero el desayuno." Dije asiendo puchero.

"De acuerdo ahora le pido a Alexandra que te prepare el desayuno, yo me tengo que ir amor."

"James, jamás desayunas conmigo, me lo prometiste ayer. Me dijiste que desayunaríamos juntos, y que no importaba si llegabas unos minutos tardes al trabajo, y no creo que papá se enfade contigo por estar con su hija." Dije mientra veía como entraba al baño y dejaba ya sobre uno de los percheros su traje.

"No es eso amor, tengo una cirugía en unas horas y tengo que llegar temprano." Dijo cuando salio de nuevo solo que ahora salía con una toalla enroscada en su cintura, pero aun estaba seco. Me dio un pequeño beso. "Te prometo que hoy a la noche te compensare."

"Eso me prometiste la semana pasada."

"Te pasare a buscar después del trabajo ¿Si amor?"

"¿A la noche?" Dije un poco ilusionada.

"Si cariño, ahora debo bañarme." Dijo entrando al baño rápidamente me levante y elegí mi ropa para ir a trabajar esa mañana. Un conjunto amarrillo con unos lindos tacos de aguja negros. James salio mientras yo acomodaba mi ropa y entre yo con un par de toallas. Me di una refrescante ducha, cuando Salí con la toalla envuelta en mi y secándome el pelo. James estaba acomodando su corbata.

"A ver…." Dije sacando sus manos con cariño. Le acomode la corbata ahora estaba perfecta. Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, el me acepto el beso de la misma forma apasionada y lujuriosa que yo. Mientras lo besaba empecé a bajar a su camina y intente desabrochar sus botones.

"No Bella, no podemos hacer esto ahora. Te lo prometo, esta noche ¿Si?" Me resigne y asentí. Acomodo su camisa y me dio un leve beso. "Te pasare a buscar en la noche, Adiós cariño." Dijo saliendo disparado por la habitación.

En silencio, y realmente insatisfecha. Me vestí en silencio, y por ninguna razón me callo una lagrima. Me toque la mejilla y me la quite, me volví a ver al espejo. Tenia los ojos llorosos, realmente nuestro matrimonio estaba pasando por una crisis. Me retoque el maquillaje y baje las escaleras con delicadeza, siempre había sido muy torpe. Me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba ya el desayuno servido y en la punta estaba parada Alexandra con su traje del servicio.

"¿El Sr. Smith, Alex?" Pregunte sentándome a la mesa.

"Se acaba de ir Sra. Me pidió que ya le tenga preparado el desayuno para cuando usted bajara."

"De acuerdo, gracias Alex."

"¿Le sirvo café Sra.?"

"Bien cargado como siempre." Dije apoyando el diario sobre la mesa y pasando de hoja.

Yo estaba involucrada con otro conjunto de abogados, entre ellos, mis dos mejores amigos Rose y Jacob, quienes estaban involucrados, yo era como la 'jefa' de todo esa junta. Tendría que llegar en media hora, y nuestra casa, es decir, la casa de James y mi a, estaba un poco alejada de la gran cuidad pero eso era lo que mas me gustaba de este country era realmente tranquilo.

"¿Sra. Como va su trabajo?"

"¿Hablas de mi nuevo caso?" Dije tomando un sorbo de café.

"Si, Sra."

"Pues recién nos lo otorgaron, la jefa soy yo, pero si a mi me sucede algo mis suplentes son Rose y Jake."

"¿El Sr. Black y la Srta. Hale?"

"Sra., Alex, esta casada. Y muy rico el desayuno, me tengo que ir. Que tengas un buen día"

"Igualmente Sra."

Salí tomando mi maletín amarillo, bueno uno de los muchos que tenia, pues yo salía con el maletín que combinara con mi atuendo, eso se lo debía a mi hermana, Alice, quien se encargaba todos los meses de mi ropero. Por lo mas lejos que estuviera ella arreglaba todo con respecto a mi vestuario.

Baje las escaleras de la entrada de mi auto hasta llegar a mi auto, ese dia no le pediría al chofer que me llevara, hoy iría en mi auto deportivo, mi hermoso Volvo plateado [N/a: Para mis queridas lectoras, Bella va a tener el Volvo, mas adelante se van a dar cuenta de por que Bella tiene el volvo y no Eddie.]. Tire mi cartera y mi portafolio, para el asiento trasero, me coloque el manos libres, por que en pocos minutos ya comenzaría a sonar. Puse en marcha mi auto salir del territorio de mi casa y entrar a la gran cuidad de New York.

Me dirigí por la avenida Park Avenue para aparcar en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la gran empresa de Twilight's Incorporated. Cuando me detuve para entrar, coloque mi tarjeta de entrada en la maquina especialista en eso, la odiaba a esa maquina, era realmente patética, por culpa de aquel aparato había despedido vario personal.

Cuando aparque el automóvil, en mi estacionamiento que siempre usaba. Salio y volví a abrir la puerta de atrás para sacar mi maletín y mi cartera. Al instante sentí que un BMW M3 aparcaba junto ami. Espere a que bajara mi mejor amiga, Rose, quien como siempre llevaba su vestido que marcaba su reducida cintura y que hacían que todos los hombres de la compañía se cayeran babeados con su sola presencia.

"Hola Bella ¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?"

"Sola… Como siempre." Dije con un poco de tristeza esperando que terminara de bajar.

"Hay mi hermosa e ingenua Bella, tienes que buscar una segunda compañía, la pasaras mejor y no estarás sola." Dijo cerrando su auto y apretando la alarma como todas las mañanas.

"Rosalie, yo amo a James y no lo voy a engañar." Dije comenzando a caminar junto con ella.

"Por eso eres especial y honesta Bella, por eso siempre te asignan los casos."

"No se si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una ofensa"

"Como un cumplido… Esperamos a Jake que esta aparcando." Me di media vuelta y Rose tenia razón estaba Jake aparcando su vento negro al lado de mi auto.

"Hola chicas ya de temprano acá…" Dijo cerrando la puerta y con el maletín en la mano. Se nos acerco y nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo pasaron el fin de semana?"

"Yo genial…" Contesto Rosalie como recordando.

"¿Y tu Bella?"

"Sola y aburrido hasta el domingo que llego James,"

"Me hubieras llamado estaba solo en mi casa, bueno con Lola"

"Jake, tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Lola, pero… ¿Te parece compañía un perro?"

"Bueno es mejor que nada…" Dijo abriéndonos la puerta. "¿Las dejo en su piso?"

"Si, gracias Jake." Dije entrando al ascensor junto con Rose. Jake cerró la puerta cuando estábamos los cuatro allí adentro.

Estuvimos como medio minuto en silencio, Rosalie en su mundo pensando en… 'su amante', Jake mirando la pared y yo ahogándome en mi patética vida, por lo menos no lo era hace dos meses. Cuando James no viajaba tan seguido y pasábamos los fines de semana juntos.

"Bueno Bella y yo nos bajamos aquí Jake" Dijo Rosalie.

"Las veo en el almuerzo."

Yo Salí metida aun en mis pensamientos, Rosalie entro a su oficina.

"Te hablo luego Bella…"

"¿Eh? Perdona… ¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Bella estas bien?"

"Si, solo un poco distraída."

"Bueno si necesitas ayuda con el caso, llámame y voy hacer lo de las pistas y los testigos que hubo en el asesinato."

"De acuerdo, yo me ocupare del resto. Hasta el almuerzo Bella."

"Adiós…"Me contesto entrando a su oficina. Yo hice lo mismo.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que estaba muy oscura mi oficina, abrí las ventanas y las cortinas dejando entrar el aire. Salí al pequeño balcón y tome un poco de aire puro. Entre y saque mi material de trabajo. Comencé hacer unos documentos por la computadora, ya los tenia hechos solo me faltaba un archivo más y terminaba, pero me llamo la atención la foto de James conmigo en nuestra luna de miel ¿Por qué no podía seguir así? ¿Acaso era más importante el trabajo que yo? ¿O ya no me amaba? ¿O quizás necesitábamos mas tiempo juntos o estar solos por un tiempo? Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente sobre mis papeles, lo más probable era que mojara todo de la forma de la que estaba llorando.

"Bella te traje…" Sentí la vos de mi amigo Jake… No me había dado cuenta cuando había entrado solo sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro, yo solo me dedique a tirarme en sus brazos, ya no me importaba nada, James ya no me quería como antes o por lo menos eso creía yo. Llore y llore hasta que los ojos se me hincharon y no podía mas, ahora estaban completamente secos, no se cuanto tiempo llore, ni tampoco me importo, realmente necesitaba esas lagrimas, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lloraría mas me separe de Jake.

"Lo siento Jake…" Dije con la voz ronca. Dije separándome de el.

"Bella… ¿Estas bien ahora?"

"Si gracias…" Dije tomando un pañuelo del escritorio.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Me pregunto, yo lo mire a los ojos. "Bella tienes los ojos rojos, no crees que será mejor que te tomes unos días, el caso puede esperar y Rose y yo nos podemos encargar de eso."

"¿Cuál es la pregunta Jake?" Dije sin hacerle caso a su comentario.

"¿Por qué llorabas?" Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pues yo tampoco tenia una idea fija de ello, eso me dieron mas ganas de llorar.

"Jake… Tu sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños, se podría decir que somos hermanos." El asintió "Yo a ti no te puedo mentir, Jake, James…"

"¿Bella que te hace pensar eso?" Pregunto confuso.

"No lo se, pero alguna vez estuviste seguro de que ya no es la misma persona. Yo siento que me ama, pero es como si algo lo confundiera. Como si prefiriera su trabajo mas que a mi…"

"Bella si James no te aprecia es muy idiota de su parte, eres inteligente, bella y honesta. Eso es lo que te hace especial."

"No lo se Jacob, quizás necesite cambiar"

"¿Cambiar?" Dijo Jake y Rosale quien venia entrando a mi oficina.

"¿Qué tipo de cambio?" Dijo Rosalie emocionada.

"No lo se, quizás un cambio de imagen o cambiar yo misma."

"Prefiero un cambio de imagen Bella, aunque estas bien como eres." Aconsejo Jake

"¡Cállate Jacob! Déjame a Alice y a mi hacer este tipo de cosas."

"De acuerdo yo me voy. Bella si necesitas algo solo llámame…"

"Gracias Jake…" Dije cuando cerro la puerta.

"Así que quieres un cambio de imagen ¿eh?" Llamo mi atención Rose sentada desde mi silla.

"No lo se Rose, es una posibilidad, no se si cambiar de imagen o cambiar yo misma, mis actitudes, viajar mas con James, no lo se."

"¿Y si cambiamos las dos juntas?"

"Rosalie es una posibilidad, aun no estoy muy segura."

"De acuerdo, pero dime… ¿Cuándo llega Alice acá?"

"En una semana"

"Perfecto y ¿Cambio su numero móvil?"

"No que yo sepa." Respondí.

"Hay gracias Bella…" Dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"De nada pero no se de que." Susurre cuando se soltó.

"Ya entenderás… Me falta poco para terminar el documento, te lo traigo y ¿Vamos a almorzar?"

"Claro…" Dije volviéndome a sentar.

"Hasta el almuerzo." Dijo saliendo de mi oficina.

"Adiós" Me volví a mi puesto, pero antes tape la foto de James y mi a.

Termine mi trabajo alrededor de veinte minutos mas tarde después de que se fueron mis amigos. Me estire cuando el articulo fue imprimiéndose de apoco. Me di vuelta en mi silla giratoria y fui guiando mi vista por mis títulos al llegar mi librería, mi vista fue desde todas la sagas escritas por Stephenie Meyer hasta la saga de Anne Rice, entre todos ellos, subí a mi colección mas antigua, pasando por _'Romeo y Julieta'_, hasta llegar a '_Cumbres borrascosas',_ lo tome, a pesar de que llevaba leyendo ese mismo libro la mayor parte de mi pubertad, adolescencia y ahora adulta nunca me cansaba de leerlo. Hice algo que solo hacia en el despacho de James o en mi habitación. Me saque los tacos; apoye mis pies en mi escritorio, obviamente saque las cosas de allí; y comencé a leer.

Cada veinticinco minutos miraba el reloj, faltaba bastante para el almuerzo, por lo que decidí ponerme los tacos, y terminar de leer luego. Me arregle el cabello, y me mire al espejo, por si necesitaba retocarme el maquillaje. Salí ya con los documentos, iría a ver a Aro, mi jefe, el era quien me asignaba siempre los casos, y era yo quien elegía a las personas que me ayudarían en el, yo era como la 'secretaria personal' o bien podría decir su 'suplente'.

Me dirigí al ascensor, tendría que ir al piso donde también trabajaba Jake. Cuando llegue estaban múltiples abogados haciendo la nada, como diría mi padre. Toque la puerta de la oficina individual como la que tenia yo.

"Adelante…" Se escucho la voz de Aro del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré de la misma forma. Cuando mire a mi jefe se encontraba parado enfrente de la ventana.

"Buenos días Aro…"

"OH lo siento, bueno días Bella. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Tu? Aquí te traje los documentos que me pediste."

"Me encantaría decir lo mismo Bella… Muchas gracias, ahora te asigno unas cosas para mañana del mismo caso."

"De acuerdo. Disculpa Aro ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro Bella…"

"Me acabas de decir que no te encontrabas bien, ¿se puede saber por que?" Dio un suspiro y luego me miro.

"Veras Bella… No es fácil. Bella me queda poco tiempo en la tierra"

"¿Como dices?" Dije sorprendida, después de todo Aro era un tío muy lejano de James, le tenia muco afecto y aprecio, sin mencionar que era el padre del marido de mi amiga Rose, y el padre del prometido de mi hermana Alice.

"Lo que has escuchado Bella, Pronto me iré al otro mundo." Dijo separando la vista del balcón y mirándome a los ojos. "Bella, mi querida Bells, ya me quedan semanas, días y quizás horas, por eso te quiero decir que si yo no estoy los casos de gran importancia serán tuyos."

"Aro no hay nada que hacer…"

"Bella, tengo leucemia, no hay cura para este tipo de enfermedades."

"¿Y el tratamiento?"

"Bella yo ya viví mi vida, tengo dos hijos y adoro a mi esposa, le voy a dejar en buena posición. Bella el tratamiento que tengo es muy delicado, y lo mas probable es que solo me dure solo un par de meses y con suerte un año."

"Aro de verdad lo lamento, no necesitas nada. Yo estoy para lo que quieras, no esperaba este tipo de noticias."

"Algún día tenia que morir Bella."

"Pero no de esa manera, Aro. ¿Tu familia lo sabe?"

"Tu eres la única que lo sabe, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa" Dijo mirando seriamente.

"Pero quizás tu familia puede hacer algo por ti…"

"Bella, ya nadie puede hacer nada por mi. Solo tu, necesito que no le digas nada a nadie, por favor."

"Aro, se que esta mal pero solo por que me lo pides tu, Aro tu eres como un padre para mi, te aprecio y la verdad me dan unas tremendas ganas de llorar por lo que me dices, pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no quieres que yo hable, no hablare. Te doy mi palabra."

"Gracias Bella, yo también te veo como una hija y se que tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti, al igual que yo de ti y se que James no puedo haber hecho mejor las cosas, se caso con la mujer mas buena de toda este planeta. Gracias." Hablo mientras me tomaba las manos en gesto de cariño. "Te doy el día libre Bella, ve de compras, has lo que quieras, y si te veo por tu oficina te hago informe ejecutivo y sabes lo grabe que es eso." Me amenazo cariñosamente.

"De acuerdo, pero no tengo nada que hacer en casa."

"Te puedes llevar a tus amigos, pero mañana si quieres faltar falta, no te diré nada. Ellos si, por que se que Alice no te puede acompañar y Rose, esta aquí y se que Black es un gran amigo tuyo, así que les doy el día libre." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Aro, y no diré nada"

"De nada. Y gracias a ti por guardar el secreto ahora vete…"

Salí de la oficina, aun en estado de shock, me sorprendió esa noticia. Me dirigí a la oficina de Jacob, que estaba en el centro. Fui saludando a los empleados que hacían lo mismo. Cuando llegue estaba entretenido escribiendo algunas cosas. Le tape los ojos y forcé un poco la voz.

"¿Quién soy?"

"Em… Puede ser la Srta. Brandon"

"Oye ahora soy la Sra. Smith" Dije sacando mis manos de sus ojos, y el dio media vuelta la silla para verme a la cara.

"Para mi siempre serás Bella Brandon, cuando te vea feliz con algún tipo te llamare con el apellido que corresponda, no como ahora que no eres feliz."

"Jacob, por que no te agrade James, no tienes por que tratarlo mal" dije apoyándome en su escritorio. "Aparte ninguna novia tuya me agrada tanto como Emily" Dijo como recordando, Emily era la exnovia de Jacob, bueno era la ex, ex, ex, y ex novia de Jake, pero fue la única que me cayo mejor que todas.

"Emily esta en la historia, Bella." Dijo volviendo a su tarea.

"A mi me agrada…"

"Pero a mi James no."

"Jacob no vine aquí hable de nuestras pareja o en tu caso tu ex pareja, si no que me dieron el día libre, y a ti también, al igual que Rosalie. ¿La vamos a buscar?"

"¿De verdad? ¿Aro nos dio el día libre?"

"Si ¿Acaso no confías en mi Jacob?"

"En ti si Bella, de quien no confío son lo Volturis, me caen como patada en el hígado." Dijo tomando sus llaves y su móvil. "Vamos. Hablando del día libre son las…" Se miro el reloj, mientras comenzábamos a caminar devuelta a mi piso "Las 12:30 justo. Si salimos ahora podemos ir al Per Se (N/a: es un restaurante de tipo contemporánea americana)."

"De acuerdo." Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Rose. Cuando entramos estaba haciendo unas cosas en la computadora.

"Rose, nos dieron el día libre"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunto contenta.

"Si, Aro nos dio el día libre."

"Que bueno, pero discúlpenme chicos, yo después de almorzar me tengo que ir…"

"No importa Rose. Jake tengo que ir a casa a ver unas cosas ¿Me acompañas?"

"Claro pero después de almorzar, por que ahora somos los tres."

Salimos de la empresa, a los veinte minutos. Los tres estábamos muy contentos, después de todo tenia el día libre, nos subimos al auto de Jacob, y el comenzó el camino al Per Se. Estuvimos como todo el viaje sin decir ni una palabra y disfrutar el silencio de nuestro día libre. Disfrutando del hermoso día libre. Cuando entramos al hermoso restaurante, nos atendió una extranjera que si no me equivocaba era asiática, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del medio

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" Dijo en tono diferente la mujer.

"¿Qué van a pedir chicas?" Dijo cortésmente Jake.

"¿Una ronda de sushi?" Pregunte.

"Me parece perfecto" Dijeron Rosalie Y Jake a mismo tiempo, sonreí ante la coincidencia.

"De acuerdo" Dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina del lugar.

Comenzamos a hablar y a reír de varios temas, política, compañeros de trabajo, nos criticábamos entre nosotros.

"A ver… Rosalie, se viste como ramera." Dijo Jacob, tomando un pedazo de sushi de la mesa.

"Y yo te comparo con un perro sarnoso y pollerudo."

"De acuerdo, cosas de Bella… Es muy tímida."

"Y si no es por mi no se vestiría como se viste."

"Oye… Yo no critique lo que dijo Jake, aparte la que siempre me renueva el armario es mi hermana, aunque no me agrada que haga ese tipo de actividades y todavía en mi ropero."

"Como digas Bells, no fue mi intención ofenderte, es que este cachorrito me hace perder mi paciencia." Dijo mirando a Jacob. "Chicos si me disculpan me tengo que ir." Dijo levantándose.

"De acuerdo. Adiós y suerte." Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias chicos por la cena. Adiós." Dijo saliendo del restaurante.

"Bueno… Tenemos toda la tarde libre ¿Qué quieres hacer Bella?"

"Necesito comprarme algunos libros ¿Me acompañas al Shopping?"

"Claro…"

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando Salí del restaurante, levante mi mano delante de la avenida, para que pare un taxi. Y así fue, me subí y le indique que saliera de la Quinta avenida, hasta llegar a la calle Time Square. Allí trabaja Emmett, mi verdadero novio, podría decir que me amaba y que lo amaba tanto como el a mi, se que estaba mal engañar a mi marido pero no podía llamarlo así, ya no. No era nada mas un extraño con el me case solo para que mi padre hiciera mayor su empresa. Emmett era el hombre de mi vida, no era persona con mucho dinero pero tampoco era un hombre pordiosero, era el hombre perfecto para mi, era inteligente, guapo, y sobre todo sexy, los trajes y camisas formales marcaban sus bien formados pectorales y dejando ver sus deseables bíceps. Ya faltaba poco el trabajaba en pleno centro, su casa estaba a las afueras de New York, fuera del country donde también vivía Bella, ese día era muy importante para Emmett al igual que a mi, ese día le pediría el divorcio de Demetri.

Sufrí por el desamor que tenia el (Demetri) conmigo del matrimonio, pero gracias a Emmett Salí adelante, el me ayudo, me dio la confianza y la ternura que no sabia que dentro de mi convivían. Estaba enamorada de Emmett, y no podía convivir con Demetri, el (Demetri) era para mi un completo extraño, un hombre con el que me case por mi padre, para hacer mayor su fortuna…mas aun.

"Señorita, ya llegamos"

"Gracias." Le extendí 50 US$. "Quédese con el cambio"

"Gracias" Me grito el chofer del taxi, mientra yo me dirigía a las oficinas del trabajo de Emmett, gracias a Dios, el era el jefe de esa pequeña empresa.

Entre y me dirigí ya como siempre al piso cuatro, allí entraría a las oficinas de la "A hasta la Z" Pero como el edificio era grande, estaba dividido en "A1, A2, a3" Hasta llegar al 10 y comenzaba el conteo solo que ahora usando la "B". Para mi suerte no tenia que esperar mucho. Emmett trabajaba en el piso cuatro oficina "R8". Ya todos en la oficina me conocía, ya que Emmett me presentaba como su novia. Cuando llegue, aparte de saludar hable con la secretaria de Emmett, Marta.

"Marta, le avisas a Emmett que acabo de llegar" Pedí con amabilidad.

"Claro Srta. Hale" Dijo y volvió al teléfono, buscando la comunicación con su jefe.

"¿Qué necesitas Marta?" Escuche la vos de mi amor.

"La Srta. Hale esta afuera de su oficina, quiere verlo Sr."

"Hazla pasar" Sonaba alegre.

"Pase Srta. Hale" Dijo levantándose para abrirme la puerta. Yo le pare con la mano.

"Gracias Marta." Dije para que no se levantara. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y yo entre a la oficina de Emmett. El estaba sentado como siempre en su silla escribiendo por computadora algunos documentos.

"Hola mi amor" Me dijo mientras levantaba la vista y me estiraba lo brazos para que vaya a recibirlo.

"Hola amor." Conteste acercándome.

"¿Cómo estas? No sabes lo que te extrañe durante estas 42 horas que pasaron." Me dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo y el apoyaba su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi rostro.

"Yo también te extrañe" Lo bese con ternura. "Estoy ansiosa para que empiecen los tramites de divorcio con Demetri." Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, me estaba regalando una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

"Hay Rose, eres la mujer mas bonita de todo este planeta" Dijo besándome con pasión y amor, con todo el amor que llevamos dentro.

Comencé acomodarme en sus piernas para comenzar a sacarle la camisa, sin despegarme de el. Pero Emmett fue mas rápido que yo, cuando me acomode en sus piernas rozando su sexo el me levanto por debajo del vestido negro y me apoyo sobre la orilla del escritorio. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa lentamente mientra el acariciaba mis muslos, y subía por arriba del vestido hasta mis senos, mientras yo con mi pierna acariciaba su sexo. Se separo de mi para besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente la parte de arriba de mis vestido [N/a: cuando digo la parte de arriba digo que lo bajo hasta la cintura, no se lo saco completamente], me separe de el y comencé a besar cada parte de su marcado pecho, con mis piernas fui bajando su pantalón y su boxer, hasta llegar a rodilla. El se separo de mi boca y fue bajando por mi cuello, dejando besos por mis senos y hasta llegar a mi parte intima volvía a mi boca, quien estaba gritando su nombre y dando cortos jadeos. Cuando regreso a mi boca, me bajo solo un poco mi ropa interior y me penetro, trate de no gemir, ni gritar, pero era inevitable, Emmett era ami adicción, le pedía cada vez mas. El sabia como hacerme el amor y sabia que lugares podía tocar y como debía hacerlo. El era mi Dios, Emmett era mi todo.

Cuando terminamos, aun sin despéganos, el se apoyo en mi y yo en el, en silencio, con solo escuchar nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y sentir, tanto el corazón de uno como el del otro. Emmett se sento de nuevo en la silla y yo hice lo mismo que el, ahora yo tenia mis piernas enredadas a su cadera mientras el me abrazaba. Me daba cosquillas sentir su respiración agitada sobre mi cuello.

"Te amo, Emmett, como lamento no haberte conocido antes que Demetri."

"No digas nada Rose, disfrutemos el momento, yo también te amo."

Me quede quieta, pegada a el, dejando mi cabeza en su cuello, disfrutando el momento, como me aconsejo el. Esa noche, será tan importante que no podía esperar mas, pero debía mantener la calma, me gustaba estos momentos con Emmett.

** BELLA POV**

"Tengo que comprar unas cosas para Lola ¿Me esperas?" Me dijo Jacob, mientras yo miraba unas cosas de la librería.

"Si ve, yo me quedo aquí" Dije sin prestar atención.

"De acuerdo"

Después de que Rose se fue, Jacob y yo decidimos comprar algunas cosas en el Shopping, pues no teníamos nada interesante que hacer. Y aquí estábamos los dos comprando cosas, sin sentido y riendo como los buenos amigos que éramos.

Sentí como el celular que tenia en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Tenía varios mensajes de texto. _¡Que raro siempre esta en vibrador! _Lo abrí eran varios mensajes de texto de Aro y de James. Entre todos los que tenia de James decían lo mismo:

**Bella ¿Dónde estas? Aro esta preocupado, se le han colapsado todas las maquinas y necesita a Jacob. ¿Con quien estas?**

Y los de Aro:

**Perdona Bella pero necesito que vengan Black y tu, se colapsaron las maquinas, Hale tendrá que volver hacer el documento, mil disculpas. Vengan pronto.**

Mi día libre se había acabado e tendría que ocupar del error de las maquinas hasta tarde, y tampoco tendría mi salida con James, ya que el dirá que primero esta el trabajo. Conteste a Aro primero después de todo, el era el jefe y hacia lo que quería:

**Voy para allá. **

Y a James le puse:

**Ya voy para el trabajo. No te preocupes, Aro me había dado el día libre, después hablamos.**

Envíe los mensajes y me dirigí a la tienda de mascotas, ya que Jake estaría comprando alimento de perros para Lola. Pero fue repentino, sentí como me agarraban de atrás, y me amenazaban con un cuchillo, estaba aturdida, me había sujetado por atrás, y me amenazaban con una navaja. Todas las miradas del Shopping quedaron fijas en mi, entre ella sentí a la de Jake. Estaba demasiado aturdida todavía no caí que estaba siendo rehén. También había varios hombre que llevaban una mascara como la que tenia el hombre que me sujetaba. Uno de ellos, tomo a seis mujeres mas y dos niños pequeños, junto conmigo nos encerró en el banco que estaba enfrente por donde venia caminando.

"CIERRAN LAS MALDITAS BOCAS, USTEDES PAR DE INFELICES CALLEN A ESTOS MOCOSOS" Grito un hombre apuntándonos con una metrayadora. Mire con lagrimas en los ojos a las madres, con sus pequeños tratando de consolar, yo jamás iba a estar en su lugar, consolando a mi hijo, por que simplemente, James no podía tenerlos.

"¡CALLADOS!" Grito el hombre desde la entrada del banco.

"¡Dejen de llorar!" Grito el mismo hombre que me había amenazado con la navaja, ahora tenia una pistola.

Uno de los hombres ya había entrado a la bóveda, la cajera, estaba realmente aterrada, la había sentado junto a mi, seguramente estaba en estado de shock. No podía moverme, las piernas no me respondían y no podía decir absolutamente nada. Ahora el shock fue mas todavía, policías estaban por todos lados, varios cayeron por el techo y mas o menos como cuatro de la entrada dejando indefensos a los ladrones, dos de los policías se acercaban a los rehenes, fueron sacándonos de a poco, hasta que llego mi turno. Un policía me ayudo a levantarme mientras el otro ayudaba a la cajera que se había encontrado al lado mío todo el tiempo.

Cuando Salí, me encontré con varios policías evitando a que pasaran, pero mis ojos se fueron a Jacob, quien se encontraba discutiendo con un policía.

"Jake…" Dije con vos ronca.

"¡BELLA!" Dijo corriendo al policía y acercándose a mi. Me di una abrazo, al cual no pude aceptar, pues los brazos no me respondía y apenas podía caminar. "Bella… ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PRESTASTE ATENCION!?"

"Jake... no me paso nada, tranquilízate." Dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Shopping. Pero el me tomo del brazo primero.

"Bella… acabas de ser rehén de un par de estupidos y tu me pides que me tranquilice, sabiendo que te deje sola y fue por mi culpa." Dijo ya realmente enojado y angustiado.

"Jake, en primero suéltame." Dije mientra sacaba su mano con cuidado de mi brazo "En segundo tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo no quise ir contigo, por eso fui rehén. Y cuarto y ultimo… ¿Llamaste a James?" Dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

"Bella lo siento."

"¡JACOB OLVIDALO, NO TIENES POR QUE PEDIRME DISCULPAS, NO LO SIENTAS!" Le grite cuando ya estábamos en el auto. Pasaron varios minutos, ya me sentía mas tranquila. "¿Te llego el mensaje de Aro?"

"Si, pero también me avisaron que el encargado, aparte de mi, se ocupo de eso."

"De acuerdo, no me has respondido ¿Le avisaste a James?"

"Em… Si Bella." Dijo en un susurro después de un prolongado silencio.

"¿Dónde esta?" Dije emocionada, seguramente hace poco se había enterado de lo sucedido hace poco y esta en casa.

"Sigue en la clínica" Hubo silencio, un silencio prologando después de ese comentario. Mis sospechas de que quería mas a su empleo que ami. Eso era obvio ya no lo dudaría mas.

"Me llevas a casa Jake." Pedí en medio del silencio, el solo asintió mientras yo miraba por el vidrio del copiloto, esperando a que mis tontas lagrimas no se escaparan de mis ojos.

"Ya llegamos Bella..." Dijo estacionando el auto enfrente de mi casa.

"Gracias Jake. Puedes pasar si quieres" En realidad no deseara que entrara, no por que estaba enfada si no por que necesitaba descansar y hablar con la almohada.

"Mejor no Bella, tengo que hacer algunas cosas aparte tengo que llegar y dar un paseo con Lola, hoy no iría Reachel a limpiar la casa, así que me tengo que ocupar yo"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana." Dije abriendo la puerta.

"Bella…" Dijo deteniéndome, tocando mi brazo. "Por que no te tomas unos días, creo que te caerían geniales." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo Jake, hasta mañana" Dije cerrando la puerta y sin volver a mirara atrás abrí la puerta de la casa, esperanzada de que James estuviera esperando mi regreso, pero como había pensado antes. Yo no le interesaba mas.

Al entrar directamente me dirigí a mi habitación. La cita de hoy seguramente se cancelaría así que me di una refrescante ducha y me coloque mi camisón de seda blanco, exclusivo regalo de Alice, por sus vacaciones de regreso a casa, realmente anticipado, pues me lo había enviado dos meses antes de que regresara, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa, ya que… aparte de saber que detestaba las sorpresas y que me llevara de compras tenia que admitir que el camisón era delicado y bonito.

Me recosté en la cama lentamente, y apoye con cuidado mi cabeza en la almohada, pero antes tomo unas pastillas, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando y necesitaba aclarar mi mente durmiendo, pero esa jaqueca me lo estaba impidiendo, por lo que la tome sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me dormí sin prisa, después de varios minutos meditando lo desastroso que estaba siendo mi matrimonio en ese momento, pero al y al cabo termine durmiendo…

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente hasta darme cuenta de que ya era de noche, me quede quieta por un segundo, no me había despertado por mi cuenta, si no por que sentí el auto de James aparcar donde siempre lo hacia, en la entrada de la casa. Cuando sentí la puerta de abajo abrirse, me levante, me coloque la bata y me apoye contra la ventana de abajo mirando la nada en medio de la oscuridad, pero me llamo la atención que hora era, las 8:30 PM.

_¡Genial 30 minutos antes! _Pensé… Mientras que la puerta se abría de repente y aprecia James de repente.

"¡Mi amor, Bella!" Dijo corriendo abrazarme, y yo aceptaba sin ganas. Me soltó y comenzó a darme besos cortos mientras yo no le respondió. Se sorprendió. "Mi amor ¿Te hicieron daño esos desgraciados?"

"No tanto… Como lo que me hiciste conmigo hoy" Dije separándome y volviéndome a la cama, pero el me detuvo tomando mi mano con cuidado "¿Qué sucede Bella?"

"¿¡QUE SUCEDE!?" Dije tratando de imitarlo "Jacob te aviso que estuve en un secuestro y tu que hiciste preferiste tu maldito trabajo, James, quieres también que te haga un esquema" Dije soltándome de su apretón de mano.

"Pensé que no era nada importante, pero cuando escuche los mensajes por el celular, vine lo mas rápido que pude. Bella se me corto la respiración, cuando supe que estabas así." Dijo acercándose a mi lentamente y mi fuerza de voluntad era muy poca.

"James… amas mas tu trabajo que a mi" Dije agachando mi rostro y mirando fijo el suelo. Sentí como me tomaba la barbilla y me daba un ligero beso en los labios, al cual esta vez recibí.

"Mi amor, como puedes pensar eso, yo a ti te amo. No hay nada que ama mas que a ti." Dijo chocando nuestras frentes mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, Quizás te he descuidado estos últimos dos meses, no sabes cuanto me lamento por eso. Realmente te amo, y como tu ya sabes" Dijo separando nuestras frentes y tocando con la punta del dedo mi nariz "No me cae nadie bien Jacob."

"Jacob es solo uno de mis mejores amigos, es como un buen hermano para mi." Dije contenta por la respuesta que había obtenido segundos atrás. "Yo solo te puedo amar a ti, y nada mas que a ti".

"Yo también te amo a ti, amor" Dijo besándome ahora con mas intensidad en los labios mientras que yo respondía de la misma manera. Pero se fue separando rompiendo el encanto… otra vez. "Sabes Bella… Te acuerdas que te mencione que hoy te llevaría a cenar"

"No importa amor, podemos ver una película aquí en casa y acostar en la cama" Dije tocando su pecho.

"Lo que sucede amor es que ya saque reservaciones para Telepan"

"Amor… es muy difícil conseguir reservaciones allí" Dije besándolo

"Tu te mereces lo mejor, corazón. Ahora quiero que te pongas linda, mucho mas linda de lo que eres, aunque eso me resulta imposible." Dijo soltándome.

Entre corriendo rápidamente al baño ya con un hermoso vestido violeta, regalo de Rosalie. Salí maquilla, y peinada con bucles que caían en cascada en mi espalda. James se había bañado, seguramente en el baño de la casa y ya estaba colocándose la corbata. Me acerque y lo abrace por atrás.

"Ya termine mi amor, déjame ayudarte." Dije dándome vuelta y sacando con ternura sus manos de la corbata. Le acomode la corbata mientras nos mirábamos profundamente, yo lo amaba y no podía dudar que el también me amaba a mi.

"Estas preciosa, Bella"

"Tu siempre fuiste muy guapo" Dije dándole un ultimo tiron a la corbata y dejando apoyada mis manos en su bien formado pectoral. Lo bese con necesidad. Pero el me separo de forma suave para no romper el encanto.

"Llegaremos tarde al restaurante" Dijo tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos a la salida. Salimos de la habitación al mismo tiempo que salíamos de la casa y llegamos al restaurante italiano.

Estaba todo muy iluminado por las calles de New York, sin mencionar lo ruidoso y lo molesto que era el trafico, pero en verdad, era una hermosa ciudad. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de aquel restaurante me pidieron el saco, para colgarlos con los demás. Nos asignaron una mesa en el balcón, la luna se veía esplendida, me encantaba ver los ojos de James a la luna, pero me gano de mano, ya me estaba mirando, por lo que me sonroje como un tomate.

"Que hermosa vista ¿No crees?" Le dije para tratar de calmar mi vergüenza.

"La mí a es mucho mejor" Dijo cuando yo lo mire a los ojos.

"James ¿sabes? Podríamos tomarnos un receso laboral, amor; o cuando tengas alguna cirugía podría ir contigo y tomarnos unos días."

"En realidad, cariño, hay otra razón por la que te invite a cenar Bella." Ya estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

"¿C-Cual-al?"Tartamudee.

"Bueno amor, como sabes esta ciudad es muy peligrosa" Asentí. "¿Vale? Yo cuando me case contigo prometí cuidarte aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Así que tome la decisión, de buscar un guardaespaldas para ti." Al principio lo tome como una broma, pero a ver que seguía serio y yo reía como una desquiciada me di cuenta de que estaban hablando en serio.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Pregunte aun con una sonrisa.

"Si Bella, ya lo he hablado con tu padre y esta de acuerdo, aparte no es la primera vez que estas en peligro."

Eso era cierto, siempre me pasaban cosas como esas, como que me amenazaron con navajas, robo de objetos, y hasta de violencia verbal y física.

"Amor, se cuidarme sola"

"No estabas sola, cuando sucedió esto, estaba con ese chucho, que tu lo llamas amigo."

"No hables así de Jacob, yo lo quiero mucho es como parte de mi familia."

"Lo se amor, se lo mucho que aprecias a ese chu… a Jacob, pero con lo peligrosa que es esta ciudad, no te puede dejar sola."

"No es la culpa de Jacob." Asegure "No fue culpa de el, ni tampoco la mi a, nadie tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder."

"No me interesa de quien demonios fue la culpa" Dijo abrazándome, sabia que debía estar segura en sus brazos, pero no lo estaba, sentia que me faltaba algo, por lo que, para no preocuparlo, le acepte el abrazo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. "Lo que me interesa es tu seguridad Bella, no estoy muy feliz de que estés tu sola en las calles."

"James no soy una niña, se cuidarme." Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras que yo apoyaba mis manos en su pecho. Me miro por un largo rato y me beso de forma tierna, acariciando mi mejilla, yo acomode mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el se despedía de mi mejilla e iba a mi cintura. "¿Entonces no me pondrás un guardaespaldas?" Dije cuando me separe por un poco de aire.

"¿Propongo un trato?" Dijo serio, de nuevo.

"James…" Me queje mientras me separaba de el y me dirigía del lado contrario del nuestro balcón, por lo menos por esa noche lo era.

"Bella, entiéndeme, mira quiero que estas con el guardaespaldas por lo menos tres meses, si no te agrada podemos despedirlo."

"No, definitivamente no, mucho menos tres meses."

"Es decir… ¿Que no quieres por el tiempo?"

"No quiero, por que me parece estupido, ya no soy una niña para que me anden cuidando, James." Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo de frente.

"Son solo tres meses Bella…"No conteste y mire al suelo "Hazlo por mi" Pidió con esa mirada tan angelical que siempre me podía, pero mi gran error fue mirarlo a los ojos.

"Que sea un mes." Dije volviendo a mirar.

"Tres" Exigió.

"Dos" Pedí.

"Hecho" Dijo instantáneamente, luego se me acerco y me abrazo, yo le respondí el abrazo de mala gana.

"Bella no te arrepentirás, Carlisle estará muy contento."

"Seguro" Dije tratando de sonar complacida. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa para dos que estaba en el balcón, al rato vinieron dos meseros: El de la carta para el vino y el de la cena. Elegí un vino de mis vinos preferidos _"__Magnotta Cellars"_ y para cenar pedí _"__Saltimbocca a la Romana"(N/a:Son tajadas de cordero), _mientras que James pedía el mismo vino que yo y unos _"Escargots(caracoles)"._

No cruzamos palabra alguna en toda la cena, estaba: molesta, furiosa y decepcionada, de mi familia y de mi esposo. Siempre tenia que ser la ultima en enterarme de lo que sucedía ¿Acaso no era lo realmente madura como para hacerme cargo de mi? ¿Acaso no tenia veintiséis años? ¿Me creían incapaz de llevar mi vida sola? No me podían tratar de esa manera y yo no lo permitiría.

Salimos del restaurante de la misma manera en la que cenamos, sin decir nada. Uno de los encargados de los automóviles, ya nos había aparcado el coche enfrente del restaurante. James me ayudo a entrar al coche, sosteniéndome la mano me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que rechace con egoísmo y dolor, no me podían hacer eso. James entro rapido al coche, arranco con el hermoso ronroneo de su Audi C4, negro. Mientras en el automóvil se inundaba de tensión y de dolor, de mi parte, yo miraba atenta por el vidrio del asiento del copiloto, sentí como se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas… Patético ¿no? Algo que lamentaba, lloraba cuando estaba furiosa, algo realmente odie toda mi vida, pero esta vez no era solo por furiosa, ahora sentía dolor, dolor por parte de mi padre y de James.

Habíamos llegado a la casa, y no quise si quiera que me abriera la puerta, Salí yo sola del automóvil y me dirigí directamente a la casa, que por cierto no me llevo mucho tiempo abrirla.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la habitación, entre al baño sin esperara a nadie y me puse otro pijama completamente diferente al de antes. Prendí la luz del velador, mientras apagaba la del candelabro. Me recosté en la cama, tomando uno de los libros que había estado leyendo, esa era mi única solución para olvidarme de mis problemas, de mis horrendos problemas. Comencé a leer, pero esta vez nada me saco de la cabeza que tendría un estupido y maldito guardaespaldas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y di paso para que Jame entrara, yo no preste ni la mas minima atención y seguí leyendo volviendo a intentar olvidar mis patéticos problemas. Debes en cuando observaba a James como colgaba su ropa en el perchero y luego vi cuando entro al baño. Trate otra vez de concentrarme en el libro, pero no funciono; me canse y lo deje de lado.

"¿Amor?"Dijo James cuando salía del baño.

"¿Qué necesitas James?"Dije fríamente y acomodando bien mi almohada para dormir.

"¿Por qué no hablamos? No me agrada estar así de distante contigo."

"Lo hubieras pensado antes, James; Buenas noches" Dije apagando la luz del velador y dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Sentí como se sentaba recostaba en la cama y se tapaba con las sabanas. Se quedo apoyado contra el respaldo unos minutos hasta que; supuse yo, se canso. Se recostó y apoyo una mano en mi cadera y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

"Esta noche no James, estoy enfadada"

"Mi hermosa Bella, no puedes estar enfadada todo el tiempo conmigo." Dijo con sus labios apenas pegados a mi cuello, pude sentir su fría respiración.

"¡Basta!" Dije saliendo de la cama y llevándome mi almohada.

"Bella tu siempre te quejas de que no hacemos esto y cuando yo quiero tu te enfadas"

"Tu te ganaste mi enfado ¿Qué necesidad había de engañarme?" Dije prendiendo el velador, para verle claramente la cara.

"No te engañe" Me le quede mirando con incredulidad. "De acuerdo, te engañe pero lo hice por tu bien, amor" Dijo levantándose para abrazarme, lo logro. Me solté.

"Suéltame James, yo acepte el maldito trato de estar con ese estupido guardaespaldas por los dos meses."

"Si lo se, y te lo agradezco. Por eso te pido que me perdones. Carlisle se encargo en buscar el guardaespaldas, mañana yo tengo el día libre, me ocupare de tenerlo informado sobre todos las cosas que haces. El te acompañare a todos lados Bella. Solo te pido que lo conozcas, si no te agrada, puedes despedirlo."

"Es que no me agrada" apoyando la almohada de nuevo en la cama.

"Bella, amor; ni siquiera lo conoces, tu no eres prejuiciosa." Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un ligero beso.

"James, aunque siga enfadada, tratare ser lo mas amable posible con _mi_ guardaespaldas."

"Gracias amor" Dijo besándome de nuevo pero esta vez lleno de pasión y lujuria pero lo detuve…

"James, dije que seguía enfadada" Cuando me separe de el.

"Esta bien pero me la debes" Dijo levantándose y volviéndose acostar, yo lo seguí.

Apenas pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, logre dormirme a las cinco de la mañana, estupida mi mala suerte, por ella tendría un maldito guardaespaldas. Con ese comentario logre dormirme.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo llego a su fin, y quiiera aprovechar para agradecer, a las chicas que muy amablemente me leyeron el prologo de esta historia, algunos me hicieron reir, fuero muy lindos comentarios. Bueno el punto es.... que les doy las gracias a las que leyeron y a las no todavia, pero se los agradezco. Y ya que estamos agradeciendo, quiero agradecerles a mis dos mejores amigas, que siempre me estan dando inspiracion en esta novela, especialmente mi amiga Camila (Alias Camila Cullen Hale), que fue la que me dio la idea de esta novela. Y a mi otra amiga, que se llama Daniela (Alias Daniii Cullen Hale), le agradazco por todas las novelas que hiciste con el nombre de la Cami y el mio, y por tus consejos sobre

por que en realidaad chicas no sabia nada...

Bueno creo que mis agradecimientos tammbien tiene un final.

Tambien queria decirles que las ropas que usan estos personajes estan en mi perfil :P

BESOS (k)

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES


	3. Conociéndote

**Los personajes no son mios (lamentablemente), si no de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Legalmente Tuya**

**Capitulo 2: "Conociéndote"**

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy empezaría mi nuevo trabajo en la casa Smith. Seria guarda espadas de cómo supuestamente me tenia informado Carlisle, un viejo amigo; su hija, una mujer casada, tendría que cuidarla todo el tiempo…¿Se preguntaran quien soy? Bueno mi nombre es Edward Cullen, deje mis estudios de abogacías hace un año ¿Por qué? Escasees de dinero, mi padre trabaja como albañil y mi madre trabaja como cocinera en la casa Brandon, donde allí consiguió mi empleo; de abogacía sabia mucho, de deportes lo justo y necesario, y sobre guardaespaldas absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué lo iba hacer? No me quedaba de otra, mis hermanos pequeños tenían que ir a la escuela, y eso era un gasto. ¿Por qué deje mis estudios? Mis padres no me pudieron ayudar mas con los gastos y con mis trabajos apenas me alcanzaba para un par de libros.

Esa mañana, tenía que presentarme a la casa Smith. Debía agradecer a Carlisle, un buen amigo de mi padre, quien también se llamaba como yo; me había conseguido el empleo.

Salí de mi pequeña habitación, de la cual era muy cómoda y me dirigí a la cocina-comedor, allí se encontraba mi madre, Elizabeth; Podría decir que era la mejor madre del mundo y que la adoraba con toda mi vida.

"Buenos días, mamà" Dije besándole la mejilla.

"Buenos días, Edward… ¿Estas listo?"

"Claro que si. Buenos días Claire, Buenos días Seth." Dije dándole uno beso en la frente a mi hermanita de 3 y mi hermanito de 9.

"No es muy lejos de aquí, puedes acompañarme hasta la casa Brando y ahí te puede llevar Jasper, el chofer; obviamente le pediremos permiso a la Sra. Esme."

"¿Hablas de Jasper Hale?" Pregunte después de tomar un sorbo de café.

"Si, hijo ¿Lo conoces?"

"Pues claro que si, iba a la misma universidad que yo; este mundo es un pañuelo"

"Nunca me has hablado de el" Dijo ayudando a comer a Claire.

"Nunca me has preguntado."Dije levantando mi taza y el plato donde había estado mi desayuno.

"Mamà, prefiero ir solo" Dije colocándome la chaqueta que se encontraba apoyada en el sillón del comedor.

"Ten cuidado y te deseo suerte" Dijo mi madre acercándose a mi; como solía hacer me persignaba y así ella, y una parte muy lejana de mi; estaban seguros.

"Gracias mamà, adiós Seth, adiós Claire." Grite desde la puerta al escuchar el 'Adiós Edward' y el de mi pequeña hermana 'Adio Eddie', sonreí y Salí de allí.

"Si no tuviera tres años me enfadaría mucho." Dije saliendo del callejón del barrio en donde vivíamos. Fui saludando a algunos vecinos y vecinas, especialmente estas ultimas, ya que, no quiero ser modesto, pero soy un don Juan. Jamás me he enamorado, ya que seria mi perdición, le he tenido terror a eso, y espero que nunca jamás suceda.

Me dirigí hacia las calle de la 5º Av. Ya que, como me indico Carlisle, se me haría más fácil llegar. Me tome un taxi y le extendí el papel, el sonrió y comenzó a conducir a 'mi destino'.

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazando a mi almohada, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el despertador sonando. Martes, un día un poco traquido y eso era igual que aburrido. No hacia frío, por lo que me levante sin la bata. James ya no estaba en la cama, cosa que no me extraño; aun estaba enfadada, hoy conocería a mi 'guardaespaldas'.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y maquille un poco. Estaba harta y cansada, cosa realmente rara de mi, y mas a principios de la semana; me dirigí a la sala, donde ya se encontraba James desayunando.

"Buenos días mi amor ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Buenos días James, gracias. Dormir de lo que se le dice dormir, no lo hice; así que no, no dormí bien"

"¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?" Dijo apoyando una mano en la mía.

"No me gusta quedarme sola en casa, y menos hoy" Dije colocándome la servilleta en mis piernas.

"Amor, hoy estaré en casa, además podemos recibir al guardaespaldas. ¿Qué dices?" Dijo cuando Alex entraba con mi desayuno.

"Buenos días Sra. Isabella."

"Hay Alex, no me llames así, solo Bella."

"De acuerdo, Sr.… Perdón Bella" Dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndome café. Mire a James, quien parecía un poco molesto. "Aquí le traje su ensalada de frutas." Todas las mañanas me gustaba comer una fresca ensalada de fruta, un jugo de naranja y una tasa de café bien cargado para empezar, muy pocas veces comía tostadas, pero hoy no me sentía de muy buen humor. Así que solo me dedique a tomar mi ensalada de frutas y el café.

"Gracias Alex, te puedes retirar, cuando James te indique puede venir a recoger todo ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si Sra. … lo siento… Bella" Le sonreí y seguí comiendo mi pote de ensalada de frutas. Alex se retiro al instante y quedamos en pleno silencio en la sala.

"Bella, te tomas demasiada confianza con los del servicio"

"James, son personas, no tienen nada diferente a nosotros. No entiendo que es lo que te desagrada."

"No me agradan, eso es todo."

"Son personas como todos lo de este country, todavía no entiendo por que tratas tan mal a todos los que no tiene tu misma suerte, James, yo amo todo de ti, excepto eso."Dije terminando mi ensalada de frutas.

"Bella eres demasiado generosa, esa es una de las razones por las que te amo." Dijo tomando mi mano que se encontraba apoyada en las mesas.

Termine de desayunar en silencio, tratando de evadir el tema de 'el guardaespaldas'. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irme y me dirigí hacia la salida, busque las llaves del Volvo y de la casa, se encontraban en el aparador del living. Estaba lista, llevaba todo, abrí la puerta ¡DEMONIOS! El portafolio se abrió, cerré mis ojos y comencé a juntar las hojas.

**EDWARD POV**

El taxi me había dejado en la dirección correcta, ahora me encontraba enfrente del Country "New Moon". Me acerque a donde estaba seguridad.

"Disculpe mi nombre es Edward Cullen. El Sr. Smith ya les había avisado que vendría a su casa." Les dije a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en ese puesto de seguridad.

"Si, pase Sr. Cullen." Dijo abriéndome un muchacho rubio.

"Muchas gracias" Dije cuando me abrieron las rejas para poder entrar. Comencé a caminar por las calles que, obviamente; no tenían cordones, y sus jardines eran realmente extensos. Cada vez que caminaba más y mas por las calles, las mansiones eran aun mas grandes. La dirección la tenia en una pequeña tarjeta, si es que se le podía llamar dirección. Mire el numero que tenia que buscar 299. Bien comenzamos con el 289,290, 291…297,298 y ¡299! Wouhh jamás pensé que iba hacer una mansión tan grande como esa. Fui subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar a la puerta. Me acerque a tomar el timbre pero la puerta se abrió de repente y me encontré una con la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo, su pelo castaño caía en cascada hacia su espalda, dejando ver sus bien formadas curvas. Estaba levantando una gran cantidad de papeles, que se encontraban en el piso.

"Permítame ayudarla" Dije agachándome para ayudarla, en realidad, esa no era la razón, quería ver su rostro.

"No, no es necesario" Dijo excusándose.

"Claro que si…" Dije entregándole un par de papeles.

"Gracias por su ayuda." Dijo levantando la vista. La boca se me abrió al verla, sus ojos era color chocolate, dejando ver sus sonrosadas mejillas, era hermosa. "¿Usted es…"

"Disculpe, mi nombre es Edward Cullen." Dije estrechando mi mano, que fue bien recibida. "Estoy buscando al Sr. Smith" Ella cambio su sonrisa y quedo pálida al escuchar mis palabras.

"¿Srta. Se encuentra bien?" Dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro, a ver que de pálida iba de rojo, azul y por ultimo verde.

"Si, lo estoy. Usted debe ser… ¿sabe? que mejor llamo a James." Dijo señalando hacia una de las puertas. Me quede parado y vi como se acercaba hacia supuse yo que era o la sala o el living.

"Amor, te busca Edward Cullen"

"Oh si, gracias cariño" Dijo una vos masculina desde el otro lado. De aquella gran puerta salia un hombre alto, de mi misma estatura; rubio quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate .

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es James Smith." Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

"El gusto es mi o, Sr. Smith. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen"

"Por lo que veo eres un hombre puntual, y eso me agrada, aunque creo que Carlisle te dijo que era necesario que te quedaras en esta casa, obviamente te daremos días libre…"

"Amor…" Dijo incomoda la hermosa mujer al lado de el Sr. Smith.

"Tranquila cariño" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por que no pasamos a mi despacho para hablar mas tranquilos"

_¿Era necesario tenerla presente a ella?_ Pensé.

"Por favor por aquí." Dijo señalándome las escaleras. La mujer fue la primera en subir, pero con mala cara, auque seguía estando blanco como el papel. Luego subí yo, y por ultimo el tal Sr. Smith.

Cuando estuvimos arriba, me encontré con varias puertas tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, y al final del pasillo derecho había una escalera de madera, seguramente de pino. El Sr. Smith se dirigió hacia la derecha y entro la tercera puerta del pasillo izquierdo. Ahí espero a que aquella mujer de ojos chocolate, y la dejo pasar, me sostuvo la puerta hasta que pasara. Asentí en agradecimiento y escuche el cerrar de la puerta a mis espaldas.

"Bueno, Carlisle me dijo que necesitabas el empleo y que confiaba plenamente en ti, yo confío en ti, de la misma forma que lo hace Carlisle. Por lo que te voy a informar todo lo que tendrás que hacer." Dijo sentándose en una silla de cuero delante de un escritorio muy bien decorado con los muebles, y el gran ventanal que se encontraba allí.

"Me gustaría conocer a la persona que tengo que custodiar" Dije luego que me ofreció el asiento –Claramente acepte y me senté enfrente de el –.

Aquella mujer se encontraba sentada en los sillones blancos que se encontraban al frente de la puerta.

"Bueno, ya la conoces, esta aquí entre nosotros." Dijo con una sonrisa y parándose.

Yo voltee a ver a aquella mujer, ahora entendía todo. Tenia entendido que tenía que cuidar a una joven, pero jamás me dijeron que era casada…

_Y que era tan guapa. _Pensé

James se acerco a ella y le di un beso sobre la frente, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, se quedaron quietos.

"Ella es la persona que tendrás que custodiar, mi amor… El es tu guardaespaldas." Dijo esta vez, mirándola a ella.

"Edward Cullen" Dije extendiéndole nuevamente la mano.

"Isabella Smith" Dijo aceptándome la mano. Una electricidad acompañada con un escalofrío me paso por todo el cuerpo al roce de la mano.

"Amor… pienso que debería ir contigo a tu trabajo, así le comentas que haces durante la semana. Claro si a… ¿Disculpa te molesta que te llame Edward?" Me dijo lo último a mí.

"No, no me molesta"

**BELLA POV**

Era el primer empleado que James llamaba por su nombre. Razón: Ninguna. Mi expresión cambio cuando note ese cambio.

'Mi guardaespaldas' se encontraba parado enfrente a James y a mí, me había estrechado la mano, habíamos cruzado un par de palabras, y me parecía realmente extraño lo que me sucedía; ya que al tocarlo, mi corazón se desboco y un escalofrío hizo acto de presencia por todo mi cuerpo. Este hombre era realmente, atractivo y parecía una persona honesta y sincera, eso me lo decían sus ojos. Era una persona que se podía comparar con James, alguien que, si no estuviera casada me llamaría la atención.

"Bueno entonces… ¿Por qué no llevas al trabajo a Edward? Recuerda que el te acompañara a todos lados, tiene que saber todo lo que haces." Dijo tratando de convencerme de que esto no era un error. "Pero claro si Edward quiere empezar en este momento." Lo lance una mirada envenenada, me regalo una sonrisa.

"Empiezo en este momento" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. El corazón se me desboco… otra vez.

"Perfecto, entonces… ¿Que dices Bella?"

"Bien" Dije no muy contenta

"Bueno… Entonces los acompaño a la puerta" Me dijo aun con esa sonrisa. Edward fue el primero en salir del despacho. Le seguí yo y James fue el último, ya que cerró la puerta.

Yo llevaba cara de pocos amigos.

Tome mi maletín, ya ordenado. Pues el que se halla caído enfrente de mi nuevo guardaespaldas tampoco me dejaba muy contenta.

James llego a la puerta de entrada, dejando pasar primero a Edward, y esperándome a mi para saludarme.

"Espero que todo salga bien" Dijo James estrechándole la mano a Edward, quien lo recibí con una sacudida.

"Gracias Sr. Smith, por darme esta oportunidad." Dijo agradecido Edward.

"Yo te lo agradezco a ti" Dijo James cuando terminaron su 'saludo'. "¿Amor, por que no van en el Volvo?"

"Como sea." Dije fríamente. James me saco las llaves de la mano de _mi _Volvo y se las entrego a Edward. "Maneja tu, Edward" Ordeno. _Mi _Guardaespaldas las acepto con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a mi Volvo, que se encontraba como todas las mañanas al pie de las escaleras de la mansión. "Cariño, cambia tu cara, es de mala educación"

"Al demonio la educación" Dije acercándome a mi auto, lo deje en la entrada de la mansión, supongo yo, hablando solo. Sabía que se enfadaría por mi actitud, pero mas enfadada estaba yo después de haberme engañado sobre mi guardaespaldas.

Edward me espero con la puerta de los asientos traseros abierta, con una sonrisa torcida, sobre el auto.

Entre sin dar ningún comentario, sin ni siquiera sonrisa alguna como cuando abrí la puerta de la mansión hacia algunos minutos. Edward entro dichoso de la vida en MI automóvil, al cual me encantaba manejar. Lo encendió el ronroneo de mi auto, tapo mis oídos… al menos eso me relajaba.

"Disculpe Sra. ¿Dónde es su trabajo?"

Mirando la ventana, minutos después… "Ve por la Avenida Park Avenue, allí esta la empresa Twilight's Incorporated. Allí tienes que entrar al subterráneo de la empresa y aparcar al lado del BMW M3 o al lado de JETTA, como quieras." Dije secamente y lo mas fría que pude.

Cuando termine de hablar no me había percatado de nos encontrábamos ya a casi medio camino.

"Sra. … ¿No le gustaría decirme que actividades hace en el día?" Dijo a minutos después de que yo le contestara a su pregunta anterior.

"No me llames Sra." Dije sin, de nuevo; mirarlo a los ojos. "Llámame Bella." Dije esta vez mirándole los ojos.

"No creo que al Sr. Smith le agrade eso" Dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

"Me vale lo que le agrade a James, ya que no quería un guardaespaldas." Dijo esta vez de la peor manera posible. Pero me arrepentí al instante.

¿Qué culpa tenia Edward de mis problemas? Ninguna ¿Por qué le echaría la culpa de algo que no tiene nada que ver con su vida? ¿Por qué lo tenia que tratar mal?

"Lo siento Edward, tu no tienes la culpa de la histeria de James, por mi seguridad. Por que no comenzamos de nuevo ¿No crees?" Dije con una sonrisa

"Lo que a usted le parezca" Parecía enfadado.

"Edward, a partir de este momento estaremos siempre juntos, y la verdad, creo que seria insoportable tratarnos mal." Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa "Así que te parece si tu me llamas Bellla, y yo te llamo Edward ¿Si?" Dije tratando de convencerlo.

"De acuerdo… Bella" Dijo en intento de acostumbrarse…

"Bien…" Dije volviéndome a apoyar bien sobre el asiento trasero.

"¿Le gustaría contarme que hace en la semana?"

"Los amigos no se tratan de usted, Edward" Le recordé.

"Lo siento. ¿Te gustaría contarme que haces en la semana?"

"Mucho mejor…" Pensé exactamente lo que debía decir. "Bueno los Lunes voy al trabajo, salgo a almorzar con mis compañeros de empleo…"

"¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Bueno son solo dos, no es necesario mucha memoria para recordarlos. Mi amiga es Rosalie Hale, y mi amigo Jacob Black. Ambos son abogados de la compañía al igual que yo." Se dibujo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y mi corazón comenzó a volverse loco.

_Cálmate Bella… ¿Qué demonios te esta sucediendo? _Pensé.

"¿Luego?" Dijo para que continuara.

"Bien… Luego de almorzar, volvemos a trabajar, pero eso siempre depende de Aro, mi jefe." Me entristecí al recordar al pobre Aro, lo quería como un padre, y sabia tu terrible secreto. Mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro. " Depende de Aro por que algunas ocasiones nos da lo que queda del día, libre. Si es el caso salgo con Jake o con Rose, a veces voy a la clínica a ver a James, hasta quizás vaya a ver a mi madre. Nunca es fijo lo que voy hacer, excepto los viernes y los miércoles, que voy a l gimnasio." Dije tratando de acordarme de lo que hacia. "Si voy a las 18:30 y salgo con Rose a las 9:00 también puede que valla a cenar con ella, o vaya a su casa mmm...… Si los Martes luego del empleo a casa viene un profesor de piano." Volvió a Sonreír y volví a estresarme "y los jueves también. Se queda dos horas en casa y luego se va. Quizás algunos fines de semana James no este en casa, a veces se va al exterior por alguna cirugía." Le explique y a la vez me entristecí ya que esos días me encontraba muy sola.

"¿Usted no se va con el Sr. Smith?"

"Pues no, yo tengo mi empleo a veces se va por dos meses, y luego vuelve, fue el máximo tiempo que se fue." Dije pensando.

"Ohh.." Musito.

"Edward… ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunte, parecía un hombre joven.

"Veintiséis años, Sra."

"Hay Edward. Se te hará difícil llamarme Bella ¿verdad?" Dije sonriendo hacia la ventana. Cuando lo vi, el también me estaba sonriendo. Me sonroje al instante.

"¿Usted?"

"Lo siento… ¿Qué dijiste?" Me había distraído.

"¿Cuántos años tiene? Fue lo que le pregunte."

"Lo mismo que tu Edward." Le respondí.

El se quedo pensativo, parecía como si estuviera guardando en su memoria todo lo que le iba diciendo.

Me percate que acababa de entrar al aparcamiento, Nos detuvo la barrera que tanto odiaba. Saque mi cartera, y le extendí la tarjeta que debía pasar por allí. Me la devolvió al instante. Aparco en medio del JETTA y del BMW M3.

Bajo primero y luego me abrió la puerta, yo le sonreí Salí. Lo espera hasta que cerrara todo el auto, fue lento pero fue caminando con paso único y elegante. Cosa que me dejo con la boca abierta.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la empresa, casi todos los empleados nos miraron al llegar. Odio ser el centro de atención. Bueno en realidad los únicos que me miraban eran el 60% de mujeres que había en la empresa. Debía admitirlo Edward era muy apuesto.

Me dirigí antes de irme a mi oficina; a la de Rosalie, después de todo debía avisarle todo lo que había sucedido ayer.

"¿Nos dirigimos a su oficina?" Me dijo al oído Edward, cuando entrábamos al piso donde trabajábamos Rose y yo.

"Algo así" Dije con una sonrisa.

Pase de largo la mi a, y camine dos oficinas mas adelantes. Toque la puerta y escuche la vos de mi amiga diciendo 'Adelante'.

"Rosalie. Buenos días" Dije con una sonrisa.

"OH Bella. Válgame Dios." Si me abalanzo enzima. Me abrazo y luego apoyo sus manos en mis hombros. "¿Estas bien?" Dijo volviéndole a abrazar.

"Si Rose, estoy perfectamente." En cierto modo era mentira, físicamente estaba genial, pero… lógicamente estaba totalmente loca, o diría molesta.

"Lo siento ¿Me perdonas?" Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Rose ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? Tu no hiciste nada."

"Pues si yo hubiera ido con Jake y contigo, quizás no hubiera pasado esto."

"Hay Rose, no fue la culpa de nadie, ninguna persona sabia lo que iba a suceder. Bueno solo las personas que me atacaron."

"Si lo se, pero me siento mejor pidiéndote disculpas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Por lo que vi, no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward hasta, que vio detrás de mi.

"Mira que tal Bella… Veo que hiciste casos a los consejos que te he dado. Solo que deberias ser mas cuidadosa, te podrian descubrir." Dijo de forma coqueta, volviéndose a Edward, y examinándolo lentamente.

"Rosalie, que cosas estupidas dices, el es mi guardaespaldas."

"Dime en que agencia lo contrataste que debo ir." Me dijo al oído. Volteé a ver a Edward, me encontraba sonrojada, pero el parecía agradarle la actitud de Rosalie, con lo que se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta apoyado, y con una sonrisa torcida. El corazón parecía que se me iba escapar por la boca.

"Edward ella es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga; Rose, el es Edward Cullen, mi guardaespaldas." Dije dándole permiso para que entrara a la oficina.

Me parecía a una madre diciéndole a su hijo que es lo que debe o no hacer. Era un poco cómico.

"Dime Edward… ¿Quién te recomendó o quien te contrato?" Pregunto Rosalie mientras yo me sentaba en uno de sus sillones.

"En realidad…" Comenzó con una voz pausada y muy similar a la vos de los Ángeles mientras que se sentaba en el otro sillón individual.

¡_OH MI DIOS, SOY CASADA NO PUEDO PESAR ASI!_ Mi subconsciente grito.

"Yo necesitaba empleo, mi madre trabaja en la casa de la Familia Brandon, y ayer a la noche fue avisado Carlisle, que necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Mi madre me nombro a mi. Esa misma noche Carlisle me mando llamar, y me presente. Y James…"

"Te acepto amablemente" Termino la frase Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Así es…" Afirmo Edward.

"¿Cómo te estas llevando con mi amiga?" Pregunto Rose volviéndose a su computadora. Edward me miro a mi, y yo a el. Ambos nos quedamos conectados por unos instantes, hasta que el abrió la boca, sin dejar de mirarme.

"Me estoy llevando estupendamente con Bella." Se había acostumbrado a llamarme así, solo en pocos minutos.

_¡Asombroso!_ Pensé.

"¿Bella? No crees Edward, que es demasiado pronto como para que le tomes tanta confianza."

"Pues ella misma me pidió que la llamara así" Justifico Edward.

"es verdad Rosalie, ya que estaremos juntos durante dos meses seguidos, tendremos que llevarnos bien. Y que me diga Sra. Smith no me agrada. Prefiero que me diga Bells o Bella, como tu siempre me llamas" Le dije a Rose.

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa picara y volviéndose a su labor dijo…

"¿Sabes Bella? Ayer llame a Alice, me dijo que mañana ya estará aquí."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunte entusiasmada.

"Si, me dijo de volver y que lamentaba lo de ayer. Por lo que cuando venga no quiere verte sola nunca mas, sin mencionar lo enfadada que esta con James."

"Hablare con ella."

"También me dijo que hoy te llamaría."

"De acuerdo…"Sonreí ante la idea de que mi hermana y yo podríamos hablar tanto hoy por teléfono y mañana de frente a frente. "Bien Rose, me voy a mi oficina."

"Nos" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ira Edward contigo." Dijo. Ahora entendía que me había corregido antes.

"Oh, si nos vamos a mi oficina." Dije saliendo primero que Edward. El cerró la puerta y me siguió detrás de mí.

Entre a mi oficina dejando mi portafolio en el escritorio, sacándome el saco y tirandolo arriba del sillón. Edward entro y examino con cuidado aquella "Habitación".

"Cierra la puerta por favor." Dije mientras me sentaba con en mi silla y prendiendo mi nodbook.

Sentí el leve apoyo de la puerta al marco.

"Siéntate Edward."

"De acuerdo." Dijo sonriendo y sentándose enfrente mío.

Cuando se encendió la nodbook, abrí algunos archivos y los examine, ya que a partir de eso debería hacer otros nuevos.

"Bella…"

"Dime Edward" Dije sin despegar la vista de la computadora ni los dedos del teclado.

"¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?" Sonreí ante la idea.

"¿A que clase de juegos?" Pregunte, después de todo estaba en mi trabajo, no podía hacer cualquier tontería.

"¿Conoce el juego 20 preguntas?"

"Si, pero jamás lo he jugado."

"Bueno… ¿Qué te parece?" Dije esta vez dejando de escribir y mirándolo a los ojos, que por cierto eran realmente hermosos.

"Bien… pero ¿Para que?"

"Como tu dijiste que deberíamos Ser amigos, deberíamos conocernos mas."

"Me parece bien. Empieza tu." Dije volviéndome a la pantalla y al teclado.

"De acuerdo… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo enamorarse de su marido?"

"Edward, en mi presencia dile James, me suena raro que le digas "su marido". "

"Esta bien… ¿Entonces?"

"Bueno es una buena pregunta Edward. Mi padre tuvo que ver con mi casamiento, pero no fue un casamiento obligado. Como tu ya sabes, mi padre es cirujano, al igual que James, también sabes; que en la casa de mi padres se hacen muy seguido reuniones, donde la mayor parte son de trabajo." Dije y sonreí ante el recuerdo. "Cuando yo tenia veintidós años, mi padre tuvo que hacer una junta muy importante en mi casa, pues yo tenia mis estudios aun, y muy pocas veces podía quedarme en ese tipo de celebraciones o en este caso reuniones." Dije. Mire a Edward.

Tenia una mirada, interesada, pero no cambiaba nunca su postura. Parecía una estatua, si no sintiera su respiración, pensaría que estaba muerto.

"Justamente en una de sus reuniones, James se encontraba allí, lo había trasladado de hospital al que se encontraba aquí, en New York. Esa era la primera fiesta que tenia en tres meses, o cuatro no recuerdo exactamente." Dije pensativa "Me enamore de el por su forma de ser, auque Edward…" Deje de mirarlo, no sabia si decirle cosas de James también.

"Bella aparir de ahora estaremos juntos, por lo menos hasta el tiempo que lo quiera James." Me respondió, pero me enfade ante su respuesta.

"Edward te diré algo y quiero que te lo graves." Dije ya completamente enfadada. "Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero. James no me puede mandar, es mi marido no mi padre. Para que te des una idea de que mi padre ya no me maneja. Tu estas aquí por ellos, pero fue por que les hice un favor. Sabia que al fin y al cabo terminaría siendo como ellos lo dijeran, pero Edward, no pienses que James me maneja." Termine volviendo a mi trabajo.

"Lo siento, Bella. No quise ofenderte."

"No es una ofensa, Edward, no lo veo de ese modo. Quizás es que me molesta que piensen que no puedo valerme de mi misma." Dije. "Edward ¿Qué te parece si te sigo diciendo que es lo que me gusta?"

"Me parece bien"

"Bueno, me gusta su forma de ser, como ya dije; mmm… Su físico; la forma en los que trata a sus pacientes. Pero… No me agrada para nada cuando trata mal a nuestros empleados, por eso me aprecio raro que a ti te halla llamado por tu nombre, y no por tu apellidos." Dije, y agarre otras documentos que debía verificar y corregir, solo que estos eran documentos escritos a mano.

"¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Edward?" Pregunte mientras señalaba con resaltador rosado.

"¿Cuenta Jennifer Aniston?" Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

"No Edward, cuentan personas con las que sentiste algo especial." Dije tratando de explicar.

"Entonces jamas me he enamorado." Estuvimos en silencio durante dos minutos… "¿Cuál es tu colot favorito?"

"¿Cuál es mi color favorito?" Pregunto luego de varios minutos. Lo que hizo que riera, ya que de una cosa salto a otra.

"¿De que te ríes?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Del amor te has saldo a mi color favorito?"

"Emm… si eso creo" [N/a: jaja si chicas es un poco parecido a Twilight]

"Depende" Dije pasando a la hoja siguiente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Depende el día"

"¿Cuál es el color de hoy?"

Lo pensé.

"Marrón"

"¿Marrón?"

"Si marrón, me hace acordar al calor y lo diferente que es de la ciudad. Por eso hoy odio el gris." Se río por lo bajo.

"¿El tuyo?"

"El azul."

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Edward" Dije volviendo a cambiar de pagina.

Pasaron varios minutos, y el comenzó a observarme, yo me sonroje. Obviamente.

"¿Flores favoritas?"

"Rosas" Dije sin pensarlo "Rojas" Aclare.

"¿Comida preferida?"

"Depende a lo que quiera comer"

"¿Qué quieres comer en el almuerzo?"

"mmm… Se me apetece…" Lo pensé y trate de acordarme de los gustos de cada platillo. "Algo sencillo, pasta."

"Delicioso ¿Tuco o Salsa Blanca?"

"Hoy tuco…"

"¿Día favorito de la semana?"

"Miércoles."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Por que es la mitad de la semana, y sabes que ya estamos cerca de terminar."

"¿No te gustan los fines de semana?"

"No" Conteste sin pensarlo. "Estoy sola los fines de semana" Aclare sin despegar la vista de aquel documento. "No me gusta ¿Qué hora es Edward?"

"Las…" Miro su reloj de mano. "13:30" Dijo.

"Ya falta poco para el almuerzo. También conocerás a mi otro amigo…" Dije con una sonrisa, ya que recordaba todas mis travesuras.

"¿Jacob Black?" Pregunto.

Me resulto asombroso ver la memoria que tenia, a Jake lo habia mencionado solo una vez y lo recordaba aun.

"Si el." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh…" Dijo serio de nuevo.

"Quizás en unos días conozca a mi hermana Alice"

"¿La Srta. Alice?"

"La misma" Dije pasando de documento, ya había terminado ese.

"La conozco, jugaba con mis hermanos cuando mi madre los debía cuidar en el trabajo."

"Oh Veo lo generoso, que eres. ¿No eres capas de cuidar a tus hermanos?"

"Ese era el problema, yo estaba ocupado…"

"Con mujeres" No lo deje finalizar, pero le regale una sonrisa.

"No remplazaría a mis hermanos por una mujer, aparte ninguna mujer me ha llamado la atención." Su tono era serio "Yo estudiaba, pero lo tuve que dejar por problemas personales." Ahora era triste su tono, pero su mirada seguía firme.

"¿Estudiabas? ¿Qué estudiabas?" Dije parándome para agarrar algo de los archivos que se encontraban en la misma oficina.

"Abogacía"

"¿Abogacía? ¡Que cool! Podrías seguir estudiando, yo te puedo pagar a los estudios" Dije emocionada. Me encantaría enseñar a alguien mientras el me cuidaba. "Además te podría ayudar a estudiar" Ya me parecía a Alice cuando se emocionaba.

"No Bella, no quiero, y si vuelvo a estudiar será por mis propios medios. El dinero que me gane con mi esfuerzo."

"¡OH Edward! ¡Vamos! Yo te puedo ayudar, y tu puedes dejar este trabajo hasta quizás trabajar en la empresa." Dije emocionada ante la idea.

"Bella, no" Dijo seriamente, ahora era firme y seria.

"¿Cuánto te faltaba para la graduación?"

"Un año."

"Aun mas fácil." Me acerque un poco y me apoye sobre mi escritorio. "Edward es solo un año. Además… ¿Cuánto dinero me gastaría? Una o dos joyas, quizás mil dólares de mi tarjeta, Edward por favor." Dije esta vez suplicando. Me miro profundamente, fue algo reconfortable sentir su mirada sobre la mi a.

"No" Dijo firmemente.

"Eres imposible" dije volviéndome a sentar, en mi silla.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Me voltee a ver quien era.

"¡Jake!" Dije contenta de verlo.

"Bella" Dijo serio y sin bajarle la vista a Edward.

"¿Cómo has estado? Ven pasa"

"Bien ¿Y tu? ¿Te sientes bien?" Dijo ahora preocupado y mirándome.

"Si perfectamente. Jake, te quiero presentar a mi guardaespaldas" El me miro incrédulo.

"¿guardaespaldas?"

"Tonterías de James." Dije acomodándome en mi silla. "Siéntense ambos." Le dije, al mismo tiempo se sentaron.

"Edward el es mi amigo Jacob Black; Jake, el es Edward Cullen." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto" Dijo educadamente Edward.

"Un placer" Dijo de mal humor.

"¿Qué sucede Jake?" Pregunte.

"¿Nos vamos a almorzar?"

"Oh me había olvidado que hoy almorzábamos los tres, bueno a partir de hoy seremos cuatro."

"Si" Dijeron ambos, pero solo que Edward estaba feliz, y Jake con mal humor.

Tome mi bolso y mi saco, me lo puse. Y abri la puerta. Rosalie estaba esperando el ascensor, nos sonrío, y luego vio a Edward, me lanzo una mirada picara, la fulmine con la mirada…_si las miradas matasen._

_"_¿Bien a donde vamos hoy?"

"¿Por qué no comemos pasta?" Pregunto Edward cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el ascensor. Lo mire y me sonrío.

"¿Pasta? Me parece genial" Contesto Rose que se encontraba al lado mío.

"¿A ti Jake?" Le pregunte

"Como digas" Dijo evitando mi mirada.

"Hoy vayamos en mi auto" Dijo contenta Rosalie.

Nos acercamos a su auto y me senté delante de ella. Edward me abrió la puerta y luego la de Rosalie. Entro por ultimo a los asientos traseros, ya que no le abría la puerta a Jacob. Eso seria chistoso.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante _Bella Italia NY _Edward volvió hacer lo mismo que cuando salimos de la oficina, solo que esta vez con Rosalie, ya que Jake me abrió la puerta a mi.

"¿En que les puedo servir señores?" Dijo una joven que no le sacaba la vista a Edward, quien tenia una sonrisa torcida.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirme, la razón no la sabia.

"Queremos una mesa para cuatro."

"Bella, yo no puedo comer con ustedes." Justifico Edward.

"Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en el día" Susurro Jacob, mientras seguía a la mesera. Ojala que Edward no la haya escuchado. Rosalie se quedo junto a mi,

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi deber es quedarme en la puerta vigilando."

"Deja de decir idioteces." Dijo entregándole el saco al hombre que me lo pedía.

"¿Segura?"

"¿Por qué Bella diría que no?" Comento Rosalie acercando a la mesa donde estaba Jake.

"Exacto. Ven Edward, a comer con nosotros." Dije arrastrando hasta la mesa, literalmente claro esta.

"De acuerdo, pero pago la mitad, Bella. James me contrato para que te cuide." Dijo arrimándome la silla hacia la mesa, el se sentó a mi lado.

"James se puede ir…" La mano de Jacob me tapo la boca. "¿Qué? Iba a decir que se valla a freír espárragos."

Se acerco otra chica, una morocha alta, con ojos claros. Era bella, pero no le sacaba la vista a Edward, y con los pocos minutos que estuvo aquí, se quedo mirando también, fijamente a Jacob.

_¡Perra! _Pensé.

Habíamos pedido pasta, específicamente, habíamos ordenado ravioles de espinaca con tuco.

"¿Edward?" Llamo su atención Rosalie.

"Si" Dijo mirándola fijamente.

"¿Tienes novia?"

"Rose" Le reproche.

"¿Qué? No pregunte que tipo de ropa interior usa." Edward rió y yo me sonroje como un tomate.

"No, no tengo novia, Srta. Hale"

"Dime Rose" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. El le devolvió la sonrisa, y yo sonreí complacida, por lo menos Rose, se llevaría de maravilla con Edward, en cambio Jacob y Edward. Eran perros y gatos. Se tiraban miradas asesinas durante todo el almuerzo.

_Si las miradas matasen. _Pensé.

Por lo menos sabía que Edward y yo llevaríamos una linda amistad.

* * *

Bueno chicas!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustadoi por que a mi si... jajaja

bueno les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y que me dejen reviews.

GRACIAS

CON AMOR... SOFI CULLEN.

BESOS

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.


	4. Personas Nuevas

**Estos personajes son la inigualable** **Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia solamente mia. Era mala la chica.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Personas nuevas"**

Alice POV

¡Genial! ¡Qué emoción! ¡No lo puedo creer! Mañana temprano volvía a casa, quería darle una sorpresa a mi hermana y a mi amiga. Aunque a pesar de todo ninguna de las dos me dio la sorpresa que yo tanto anhelaba: Un hermoso, pequeño y sonriente sobrinito o en el caso de Rosalie (como ya me había prometido) un lindo ahijado.

De todos modos ese no era el punto… ¡ESPEREN! ¿De qué estaba hablando? Oh si ya recuerdo, de mi emoción y todo eso. Hablando de mi emoción personal ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Jeans? ¿Playera? ¿Pollera? O Quizás un bello vestido.

Me dirigi a mi habitación, que se encontraba en mi hermoso, moderno, lujoso, esplendoroso, maravilloso… ¡OK ESTA BIEN ENTENDI! No quieren saber lo hermoso que mi departamento. Sin mencionar lo espectacular y moderno que era mi guardarropas.

"A ver… ¿Rosa? No, fue el color de la temporada pasada." El conjunto voló hacia mi escritorio mientras los conjuntos pasaban adelante mío, si mi perchero era automático. "Veamos rojo, no muy fuerte para tomar un avión, creo que un gris estar bien…" Dije mirando uno de los conjuntos que había sobrevivido a la tirada de paracaídas de mi guardarropa. "Creo que es genial, es negro y es vestido. Sin mencionar que el negro jamás se va de la temporada." Dije dejándolo colgado en la silla.

Me mire al espejo, me encontraba en pijama, ya pronto me debería irme a la cama, tome mi cepillo y comencé a desenredar los pocos nudos que tenía en mi cabello. Luego me dirigí al comedor, allí se encontraba el teléfono, ayer había hablado con Rosalie. Por lo que me comento, seguía siendo la misma picaran que siempre, solo que ahora se la notaba diferente, ya que por lo que me había informado, se había enamorado, obviamente no de su marido (Aunque ya están casados, sería difícil enamorarte de alguien al cual no soportas); era su amante, por lo que me describo, era bastante bueno como para ella realmente me hacia feliz verla feliz a mi amiga.

Comencé a juguetear con los números del teclado del teléfono.

"Buenas noches. Casa Smith." Dijo una voz cordial, seguramente era Alex.

"Hola Alex ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡OH Srta. Alice! Bien, Srta. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y a Usted?"

"Perfectamente. ¿Está mi hermana, Alex?"

"Si está en su clase de piano, con el profesor y su guardaespaldas. Ahora la lamo, espere Srta."

"¡ESPERA!" Casi grite. "Deseo hablar contigo Alex, tengo que estar bien informada."

"Srta. Yo no puedo…" La interrumpí.

"No seas modesta Alex, será nuestro pequeño secreto, ahora vete a la cocina, allí nadie te oirá. Yo se lo que te digo ve a la cocina." Le asegure antes de que protestara. "¿Ya te encuentras allí?"

"Si Srta."

"¡Genial! Bien ahora solo deseo que conteste con un Si y No, si yo te pido, y obviamente si no hay nadie contesta una respuesta más elaborada. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si Srta."

"No me digas Srta. Se darán cuenta, Alex" Me sentía un espía, hablando de esa manera por teléfono.

"¿Mi hermana y James, están bien?" Pregunte algo preocupada.

"No."

"Elabora tu respuesta."

"El Sr. Se va muy seguido, la Sra. Se siente muy sola, a veces la oigo llorar por las noches, hay veces pienso que hará una locura."

"¿Siempre sucede así?"

"La mayor parte de las veces."

"Alex la siguiente es una pregunta que solo me contestaras solo el sí o el no cuando de mi pregunta ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Bien… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste cuenta de que mi hermana tuvo relaciones con James?"

"¡SRTA.!" Dijo casi en un grito.

"¿Qué tiene? Son una pareja y tu eres una persona que debe ir al baño por las noches, algunas veces debes escuchar ruidos como… resortes de cama, gritos… gemidos"

"¡Santo Cielo! ¿En qué me he metido?"

"Alex recuerda que es un pequeño secreto entre tú y yo."

"Hace más o menos tres meses."

"Gracias Alex, yo siempre debo estar informada de lo que sucede." Le explique a Alex. "¿Qué es eso del guardaespaldas?"

"La Sra. Sufrió un robo, el Sr. James enloqueció al igual que su padre, y ahora hay un nuevo empleado el servicio." Dijo algo adorada.

"¿Es apuesto?"

"Si"

"¿Cómo le cae a Bella?"

"Ahora son amigos, o por lo menos en eso están intentando ser Srta., eso es lo que vi."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Ya sé quién es." Dije recordando.

Era el hijo mayor de la cocinera de la casa de mis padres, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba por terminar la universidad pública de New York . ¿Qué abra sucedido para no poder terminar la carrera? Recordaba a sus hermanos, se quedaban en mi habitación mientras su madre, se ocupada de la cocina y su hermano de sus estudios.

"Te llamare luego Alex, me encantan hablar contigo. Ahora me pasarías con mi hermana."

"Gracias Srta. Ahora le paso con la Sra. Siempre es un placer hablar con usted."

Escuche los pasos de Alex, hacia el living, la ultima vez estaba ahí el piano. Pronto escuche los pasos de… ¿Unos Tenis? Hasta que sentí que tomaban el teléfono.

"Gracias, Alex" Era la vos de mi hermana, se escucharon los lejanos pasos de los tacos de Alex.

"¿Alice?"

"Hola hermana ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dije con la misma emoción, saltando arriba de mi sillón.

"¡OH Alice! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo estoy perfectamente, Tengo tantas cosas que contarte."

"¿Estás segura de que estas perfectamente?"

"No te voy a engañar, Ali, no estoy nada bien…"

"Y ese 'no estoy nada bien' es por James" Era una afirmación.

"Si Alice, es por el. ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Institución de hermana"

"Y yo tengo intuición de militar, en unos años nos encontraremos con la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. (N/a: Si chicas existe la tercera guerra mundial, yo ni enterada, lo busque por eso :P)"

"Tengo mis contactos, Bella."

"Si seguro…"

"Ese no es el tema hermana, el tema es ¿Qué demonios le sucede a James?"

"No lo se, y quizás ya no le guste, quizás no me ame. Ya nunca será como es antes."

"Bella, tu siempre te rindes así de fácil. No Bella, nunca digas nunca." Le alenté volviéndome a sentar en mi sillón.

"Hay Alice no sabes lo mucho que te extraño"

"Yo también hermanita, tú no tienes idea de lo difícil es vivir aquí sola, fíjate que ayer me olvide de pagar el crédito del celular, llame a la compañía y no me quisieron atender hasta la mañana del día hoy, me quise suicidar, es muy duro vivir sin mi adorado teléfono en un día."

"¿Y Alec?"

"Oh él, bien supongo. Hace seis meses que no hablo con el seguramente tendrá otra novia." Dije tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Sorpresa."

"Hay Alice, tus sorpresas siempre me dan miedo. Pero te tenía que contar…"

"Oye, oye, para tu carro, en unos días estaré en casa y no quiero enterarme todo ahora, así que mejor me despido por que tengo sueño." Mentí, mañana debía levantarme temprano para viajar.

"De acuerdo, seguramente debes hacer muchas cosas mañana hermanita, vete a dormir, te espero pronto."

"Yo creo que tu también estarás muy ocupada mañana ¿No Bella?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No por nada, ni nadie. Solo un viejo amigo mío… ¿Se encontrara Edward Cullen por ahí, Bella?"

"Si lo tengo al lado, literalmente, se encuentra la sala de música tocando."

"¿¡TOCA EL PIANO!?" Aparte de guardaespaldas era pianista.

"Si, algo realmente sorprendente, Cayo quedo con la boca abierta, ahora le está enseñando un par de notas. Hablando de Edward… ¿De dónde lo conoces?"

"Es mi guardaespaldas, y ¿Tu como te enteraste?"

"Mis contactos."

"Lo siento, me olvide que estaba hablando con la chica mas ocupada de todo el planeta tierra y mas sociable."

"Por supuesto." Admití. "Bueno te dejo con tu enamorado…" Dije cortando para no escuchar el 'Alice no es mi enamorado'.

Quizás no lo era, no sería ahora, no sería mañana o la semana que viene pero pronto seria. Y sabia que Edward y mi hermana formarían la familia que ella tanto anhela, y que con James muy lejos no llegaría.

Mi caso era totalmente diferente, yo a Alec jamás lo vi de una manera que no fuera más que amistad. Todavía no legaba a entender como demonio termine comprometida a él. Pero eso ya no importaba cuando llegara a New York trataría de hablar claramente con él.

Si eso iba hacer, aclarar las cosas y quizás conseguir un hombre que me quisiera, que me entendiera y me respetara. Sin mencionar los requisitos que debía tener: Ítems numero uno ser apuesto, sexy y hermoso; segundo ítems ser inteligente, cordial, educado y agradable; y tercer ítems ser rico. El tercer ítems no era tan importante, pero para que yo pudiera estar con él, con el consentimiento de mi familia, debía serlo. Y cuando decía Familia, lo decía por reputación de mis padres, ya que ellos no eran nada egoístas ni racistas en todo tipo de cuestión, entre ella la económica. Mis Tíos, abuelos, primos, hasta bisabuelos tenían prohibido la entrada de un integrante de baja posición social y economía a la familia. La única excepción que hubo fue mi madre, que era una persona de bajos recuerdos, pero con su corazón y su belleza tanto interior como inferior, logro conquistar a mi padre, y a cada uno de los parientes de él.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual me sentía orgullosa de mis padres, ellos había luchado por su amor, enfrentaron a sus familias, sin importar lo que decía la gente de ellos. Mi padre hubiera dejado todo si no es porque mi abuelo, Frank se lo impide y acepto a mamá.

Cuando corte hice una llamada rápida a mi casa pero no me atenido nadie, por lo que pensé llamar mañana en el aeropuerto.

Me fui a mi habitación donde estaba ya todo ordenado, si ya había arreglado mi ropa, que se encontraba en su lugar, es decir, en el perchero. Y la poca ropa que pensaba llevar a mi hogar, bueno mucha no era en mi casa bien podría decir que solo necesitaba un día de Shopping solo para comprar lo último de la moda.

Me recosté sobre mi cama dejando caer mi cabello en la almohada y tapándome con una frazada de seda color violeta con unas almohadas de color amarillo, uno de mis colores favoritos, pero los que estaban en primer plano era el dorado y el plateado como todos mis accesorios y el mayor porcentaje de mis zapatos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BELLA POV

El día había transcurrido rápido, especialmente con Edward, era divertido y entretenida tener a alguien que te escuche y que te haga bromas todo el tiempo. Llegamos a la casa riéndonos como locos. Edward le había tomado el pelo al idiota de Mike Newton en el edificio, nunca me reí tanto como lo hacía con Edward y con solo conocerlo unas pocas horas.

"Pasa Edward" Dije cuando abrí la puerta.

"Bella ¿No tenias clase de piano?"

Cuando Edward termino de hablar apareció en la entrada del living Alex con una sonrisa.

"Sra. Esta el profesor Cayo en el salón de música."

"Gracias Alex"

"Acompáñame Edward, te quiero presentar a mi profesor." Dije subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Estás segura? Y si me quedo en la puerta y solo escucho."

"¿Quién es la que manda?" Dije tratando de ser severa.

"Tu"

Le sonreí "Entonces hazme caso a mi"

"De acuerdo mi capitán" Dijo pareciendo soldado. Subimos juntos las escaleras riendo y recordé a James… Me quede quieta mientras Edward seguía subiendo hasta que paro cuando me observo quieta en mi lugar.

"Alex" Llame sin gritar.

"Mande Sra."

"¿El Sr?"

"Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y tuvo que salir, me dijo que le avisara que quizás no llegue a dormir." El rostro se endureció y seguí subiendo, no me ponía nada alegre eso, pero era su trabajo.

_¿Hoy no era el día libre? No se supone que hoy debía quedarse contigo ¿No ha mas médicos en la Clínica?_

No podía responderle a mi mente ya que tenia totalmente la razon, especialmente cuando no tenia recursos con la cual reprocharle que era su trabajo.

"¿Bella te encuentras bien?"

"Si" Dije sin dejar de mirar el suelo de madera.

El no me insistió mas así que cuando llegamos a los pisos de arriba me dirigí al salón de música, Edward estaba atrás mi o siguiéndome.

"Bella, querida…" Dijo Cayo cuando entre al salón.

"Cayo" Dije con una sonrisa fingida.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces sentirte mal."

"Estoy bien ¿Empezamos? Oh espera… quiero presentarte a mi guardaespaldas. Por favor Edward acércate." Le ordene. El me sonrío y se acerco, pero parecía embelesado con el piano de Cola que adornaba el centro de la habitación.

"Edward, el es mi profesor de piano y de música en sí, Cayo Bower. Cayo, el es Edward Cullen mi guardaespaldas."

"Mucho gusto Edward."

"Igualmente, Sr." Dije mirándolo a los ojos pero volvió rápidamente al piano. Parecía embelesado, sonreí.

"¿Edward sabes tocar?" Pregunto Cayo.

"Si, en la escuela en la que iba y en la universidad aprendí a tocar el piano, guitarra y algo de la batería pero desde pequeño adoro la música, especialmente el piano, nunca pude tener uno…" Edward lo miraba maravillado.

"¿Bella, te molestaría que usemos tu piano?"

"En lo absoluto, mientras yo me pongo más cómoda" Dije acercándome a la puerta. "Ah por cierto, Edward si quieres puedes ir a buscar las cosas a tu casas, y así mañana ya te trasladas a aquí."

"De todas maneras me gustaría pasar esta noche en mi casa. Volveré mañana antes de que usted se levante." Me dijo antes de sentarse adelante del piano.

Salí y vi a Alex hablando por teléfono, cuando saco su oreja del alli, se me acerco y me sonrío.

"La Srta. Alice; Sra."

"Nunca te acostumbraras a llamarme solo Bella ¿verdad?"

"Dudo hacerlo Sra."

"Lo he notado." Dije cuando me acerque al teléfono. "¿Alice?" Dije cuando estuve al teléfono

"Hola hermana ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Me Dijo con la misma emoción. Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de la pequeña mesa ratonera.

"¡OH Alice! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo estoy perfectamente, Tengo tantas cosas que contarte."

"¿Estás segura de que estas perfectamente?"

"No te voy a engañar, Allie, no estoy nada bien…" Coincidí

"Y ese 'no estoy nada bien' es por James" Esa era una afirmación.

"Si Alice, es por él. ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Institución de hermana"

A veces pienso que ella ve el futuro o algo por el estilo.

"Y yo tengo intuición de militar, en unos años nos encontraremos con la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. (N/a: Si chicas existe la tercera guerra mundial, yo ni enterada, lo busque por eso :P)"

"Tengo mis contactos, Bella." Truco viejo

"Si seguro…" Dije con un tono muy obvio de sarcasmo.

"Ese no es el tema hermana, el tema es ¿Qué demonios le sucede a James?"

"No lo sé, y quizás ya no le guste, quizás no me ame. Ya nunca será como es antes."

"Bella, tu siempre te rindes así de fácil. No Bella, nunca digas nunca." OK ¿Esa era una forma de alentarme o decirme que todavía tenía oportunidades para conquistarlo, y tratándome de decir muy indirectamente que ya no me ama y que lo más seguro que tenga alguna zorra?

"Hay Alice no sabes lo mucho que te extraño" Cambien el tema

"Yo también hermanita, tú no tienes idea de lo difícil es vivir aquí sola, fíjate que ayer me olvide de pagar el crédito del celular, llame a la compañía y no me quisieron atender hasta la mañana del día hoy, me quise suicidar, es muy duro vivir sin mi adorado teléfono en un día."

"¿Y Alec?"

"Oh él, bien supongo. Hace seis meses que no hablo con el seguramente tendrá otra novia." Bueno si yo iba mal con James, ella ni hablar de su prometido.

"¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Sorpresa."

_Maldita duende con dones psíquicos que no confía en su hermana_. Pensé

"Hay Alice, tus sorpresas siempre me dan miedo. Pero te tenía que contar…"

"Oye, oye, para tu carro, en unos días estaré en casa y no quiero enterarme todo ahora, así que mejor me despido por que tengo sueño."

Ojala este pronto, aunque no eran agradables, extrañaba sus compras y risas extremadamente compulsivas.

"De acuerdo, seguramente debes hacer muchas cosas mañana hermanita, vete a dormir, te espero pronto."

"Yo creo que tu también estarás muy ocupada mañana ¿No Bella?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No por nada, ni nadie. Solo un viejo amigo mío… ¿Se encontrara Edward Cullen por ahí, Bella?"

"Si lo tengo al lado, literalmente, se encuentra la sala de música tocando."

"¿¡TOCA EL PIANO!?" Era raro de creer que alguien que termina siendo guardaespaldas sepa tocar piano.

"Si, algo realmente sorprendente, Cayo quedo con la boca abierta, ahora le esta enseñando un par de notas."

"Hablando de Edward… ¿De donde lo conoces?"

"Es mi guardaespaldas, y ¿Tu como te enteraste?"

"Mis contactos."

"Lo siento, me olvide que estaba hablando con la chica mas ocupada de todo el planeta tierra y mas sociable."

"Por supuesto." Coincidió con mi aparente sarcasmo. "Bueno te dejo con tu enamorado…" Dijo cortando.

¡NO ERA MI ENAMORADO! APENAS LO CONOCIA, SOLO PODIA DECIR QUE ESTABA COMENZADO UNA LINDA AMITAD. Pensé.

Cuando me dirigí a mi habitación estaba murmurando cosas como 'maldito duende' 'enana loca' 'ojala que se caía el avión cuando viajes para venir aquí' aunque yo dijera eso, sería incapaz de desearlo, la quería demasiado a mi hermana como para que le sucediera eso.

Entre a mi habitación y me puse unos jeans y una remera, que realmente me encantaban creo que fue la única prenda que elegí con la aprobación de mi hermana y Rosalie. Aunque me sentía un poco cansada así que antes de vestirme de di una ducha rápida, los músculos comenzaron a relajare cuando las gotas de agua tenían contacto directo con mi piel.

Salí y me viste, me peine dejando un poco ondulado mi cabello, y no fue necesario el maquillaje, ya que no me gustaba mucho usarlo, aunque para el trabajo era casi una orden tenerlo. Cuando estuve lista Salí de la habitación y una hermosa melodía inundaba toda la casa y cada vez que me acercaba a la sala de música, mas fuerte y bello era el sonido. Era automático cada melodía la disfrutaba con los ojos cerrado y era extraño, sabía exactamente donde debía ir, y no me tropecé, algo que debían ponerlo en el libro '**Guinness**'. Cuando llegue me encontré tocando una melodía.

"Oh por dios, los Ángeles están tocando." Dije sin pensarlo, cuando entre. La música paro y ambos me miraron extrañados "Hey ¿Por qué te detienes? Es de mala educación parar una balada cuando alguien la está escuchando"

Edward hizo una sonrisa torcido.

_¡OH POR DIOS! ESA SONRISA QUE SEXY LO HACIA VER_… ¡¡Bella!! ERES CASADO SOLO TE PUEDE GUSTAR LA SONRISA DE TU MARIDO.

Pero que este casada no significa que no pueda ver a otros hombres, en el sentido observar… por supuesto… los ojos están para ver.

Comenzó a tocar de nuevo y me acerque al piano, me senté a su lado, su piel rozo la mía. Fue extraño demasiado extraño, no común diría yo. Al tener contacto su piel con la mí a, ambos nos miramos. La melodía no paro pero me sentí muy bien, quizás… como protegida, segura y completa. Nos quedamos mirando hasta la melodía término y Cayo nos llamo a ambos.

"Bella estoy pensando en una gran idea. Como tú sabes yo tengo un Instituto de canto, en la también enseñamos música en si instrumentos también, y este año, como los demás; entraron nuevos alumnos, novatos, y mientras ustedes cantaban se me ocurrió que ambos podrían tocar."

"Cayo, estoy agradecido pero no creo que el Sr. James le agrade que me meta en las actividades de la Sra. Bella"

Ok eso hizo que me enfadara mucho, y cuando digo mucho era demasiado.

"Si aceptamos…" Dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Genial"

"¿Sra.…?"

"Sra. nada tu harás lo que yo te diga." El se quedo tenso a mi lado.

"¿De que se trata la idea?" Dije ahora olvidándome de Edward, pero su rostro apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza.

¡Demonios! ¡Sal de mi cabeza EDWARD CULLEN!

"Bueno quería decir primero en principal, gracias por aceptar." Asentimos, ambos, otra vez… "Bueno el proyecto es mostrarles a los nuevos adolescentes, en que se convertirán, lo que deben lograr y que es lo que necesitan para llegar hacer para tener el mismo talento que ustedes."

"Pero Cayo, yo apenas se tocar…"

"Ahí es donde entra Edward, pensé que Edward tocaría alguna melodía, y si es mejor pueden componer algo como una canción."

"¿Y yo que haría?"

"Cielo, Bella… tu cantarías tienes una vos encantadora"

"Per…pero-pe-pero yo no pue-do-pu-edo cantar…" Dije tartamudeando…

"Bella, tu cantas divino, lo que tú tienes es pánico escénico."

"Bella no estarás sola, estarás conmigo…" Me dijo Edward tomando mi mano. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Lo mire a los ojos y sentí como mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente.

"Aparte solo será pocos alumnos y tu piensa que estarás con Edward y conmigo. Además practicaremos algo, pueden hacer una canción juntos."

"Lo de la canción me agrada." Dije…

"Podemos hacer una canción"

"Bueno me parece una idea maravillosa." Miro su reloj y sonrío. "Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo ¿Te parece tocar una Bella?" Sonreí junto con Edward, y asentí.

"¿Puede ser la que yo quiera?"

"Claro."

Comencé a tocar el piano, bueno una canción en particular 'claro de luna' de Debussy. Edward sonrío con placer, y yo seguí disfrutando secretamente su rostro. La melodía era suave y tranquila… Por eso era mi favorita y la que más rápido aprendí a tocar. Lo grandioso de esto fue que James me había regalado el piano junto con la sala porque un concierto que habíamos ido…

"_¿Mi amor te gusto el concierto?" _

"_Fue un encanto, James, me encantaría…" Dije acurrucándome en su pecho, era una noche fria en New York y en Center Parck mas aun, nos encontrábamos Allienando por los grandes Allienos de allí._

"_Dilo mi amor. Hoy es nuestro aniversario, todo lo que quieras lo tendrás" Eso había sido hermoso, y en ese momento James podía lograr que a mi me temblaran las piernas cada beso que me daba. Las cosas habían cambiando mucho en este tiempo._

"_Me encantaría saber tocar piano, y tener una sala de música en casa ¿No te gustaría, amor?" Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo._

"_Me encantaría y estoy seguro que lo tendrás" Dijo besándome la parte de arriba de mi cabeza._

_Y fue más sorprendente cuando me mostró mi regalo._

"_Bella, no seas impaciente ya llegaremos a tu regalo" Dijo James, guiándome por la casa, había pasado una semana desde el concierto y ya casi había olvidado que era lo que deseaba._

"_Mi amor soy demasiado torpe y lo sabes, apenas se logro mantenerme en equilibrio con los tacos pero con los ojos vendados no puedo." Dije tomando fuertemente sus manos._

"_Ya estamos por llegar, corazón"_

"_¿Sabes James? Siempre pensé que conocía esta casa como la palma de mi mano pero veo que me equivoco."_

"_Ya llegamos…"Dijo sacándome la venda de los ojos._

"_Pero mi amor… ¿Qué hacemos en la despensa?" Dije sin tener la mas minima sorpresa._

"_Cielo, la sorpresa está adentro de la habitación." _

"_De acuerdo" Dije acercándome a la puerta, lentamente la abrí y me encontré con uno de los regalos mas lindos…_

_Una habitación de música, un piano en el centro y la pared inferior (|-| la que tenía enfrente) estaba adornada con un espejo enorme, a los costados como los salones de ballet, estaban como varándoles. Había una televisión, estéreos entre varios parlantes conectados a los estéreos. También había flores por cada rincón, junto con algunos globos con corazones._

"_¿Te gusta mi amor?" Me dijo abrazándome por la cintura, y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me di cuenta que ya había entrado al hermoso salón. "Si no te gusta lo podemos pedir que cambien el diseño como al que tu quieras…"_

"_No mi amor, no es necesario." Me di vuelta "Te amo demasiado como para arruinar el hermoso cuarto que hiciste." Le di un largo y prolongado beso, el lo rompió dibujando una sonrisa sobre mis labios._

"_¿Quieres que te toque algo en el piano?" _

"_Vaya, James… estoy casada contigo hace tres años y no sabía que sabias tocar el piano"_

"_En realidad, cielo. No se pero en esta semana me aprendí una melodía…"_

"_Mi amor…" Dije dándole otro beso pero me separe de él "Quiero escuchar a mi nuevo Beethoven." Dije y él me sonrío., Tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia mi nuevo piano._

La canción termino y mis recuerdos se desvanecieron, fue hermoso terminar la tecla y ver cómo me aplaudían, mi profesor y mi guardaespaldas.

"Bella me iré a mi casa a buscar todas mis cosas, mañana a primera hora me tendrás aquí."

"De acuerdo, llévate el Volvo." Dije parándome del asiento del piano.

"Bella, Edward debo irme a mi hogar, mi esposa me está esperando."

"Mándale saludos de mi parte por favor."

"Por supuesto. Fue un placer conocerte Edward, espero que nos acompañes en las clases, mas ahora que tenemos un proyecto."

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta." Dije con una sonrisa. Nos fuimos a abajo y lo acompañe hasta la puerta despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me volví me encontré con Edward apoyado a la escalera. Y DIOS! ¡SI QUE ESTABA SEXY!

"¿Y qué haces aquí todavía?" Le pregunte acercándome a donde estaban las llaves (en el mismo salón).

"¿Perdón?" Le tire las llaves del Volvo.

"¿No te ibas ir a casa? Si no le aviso a Alex… ALEX" Grite y ya estaba en la sala. Sentí como me volteaban y me encontré con Edward.

"No me llevare un auto que no es mío, Bella" Dijo… Qué lindo era mi nombre saliendo se sus labios.

_¡Bella! ¡SOS CASADA! ENTIENDO QUE ES TREMENDAMENTE SEXOSO, PERO… NO PUEDES._

"¿Por qué no? No me interesa, lo llevaras. Te guste o no" Dije sacándome de su agarre y yendo a buscar las llaves a otro lado.

Me fui a la cocina y ahí estaban. La tome y Salí de nuevo a dárselas a Edward.

"Edward piensa rápido" Y se las tire… Obviamente las agarro sin un mínimo de esfuerzo.

"Bella, sabes que no iré con tu auto"

"Bueno si no vas en mi auto, no te vas de aquí" Le dije apoyándome del baranda de la escalera.

"Bella no puedes obligarme." Dijo acercándome a mí. Yo me le acerque más… mucho mas a centímetros suyo. Tuve que auto controlarme en no besarlo, pero lo conocía hace solo un día, no podía, sin mencionar que tenía un anillo en mi mano derecha y en cierto dedo anular; que se mantenía presente.

"Mírame…" ¿Yo no había llamado a Alex? ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando estaba pensado me di cuenta de que tenia la respiración entre cortada. Me fui de nuevo a la cocina y ahí estaba "¿Por qué te has ido Alex?"

"Disculpe, Sra. Bella, pero estaba controlando la cena."

"OH, estas disculpada." Me levante un mechón "Huele bien"

"Gracias Sra."

"Me harías un favor"

"Estoy aquí para servirle Sra."

"Entonces cierra rápido todas las puertas de la casa"

"…Si Sra." Le sonreí y me volví a la entrada donde estaba Edward, mirándome con sarcasmo

Cuando volví a la entrada me encontré con Edward en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando se fue Cayo.

"Listo…"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Te doy dos opciones Edward es decisión tuya escucharla o no."

"Te escucho." Sonreí.

"Bien… tienes la primera opción que consiste en que te quedaras y mañana tempranos vayas a tu casa, recojas todas tu cosas y vuelvas aquí. O tienes la opción de irte con el Volvo ahora y volver mañana."

"¿Y si opto por no tomar ninguna de ellas?"

"Es fácil, Edward no te estoy obligando a que uses el auto te lo estoy exigiendo."

"Bella… no puedo llevarme el Volvo."

"No pasara nada, confía en mí, estoy segura que mañana estará aparcado antes de que abra mis ojos."

"Confías demasiado en mi" Dijo agachando la cabeza "Y solo hace un día me conoces"

"Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una buena persona" Le afirme "Además eres mi guardaespaldas debo confiar en ti ¿No crees?"

"Si eso creo" Dijo luego de unos minutos pero no volvió a levantar la vista.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?" Pregunto ahora levantando la vista.

"¿Qué decides?"

"¿Estás segura que no importa si me llevo el Volvo? Bella tú no sabes donde vivo, de lo van a robar."

"Yo sé que no, a si que vamos… ¿Qué esperas? Vete, vuelve mañana" Le dije abriendo la puerta con llave ¿Recuerdan? La había cerrado. "Ya te di las llaves. Hasta mañana" Dije cuando estaba por salir, me puse de puntitas y bese su mejilla. "Que descanses."

"Igualmente. Hasta mañana Bella"

Rosalie POV

"¿Emmett?" Dije cuando me atendieron.

"Rosalie, mi amor ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Hoy no me pude comunicar."

"Lo siento cariño, el estúpido de mi esposo se fue por tres días, no podre hablar con el hasta mañana."

"Lo siento mi amor… Si quieres puedes venir ahora a casa" Me ofreció Emmett con la vos más sensual posible.

"Hoy estamos solos… Puedes venir" Dije devolviéndole el mismo tono sensual.

"Te tengo una sorpresa para ti, prefería que vinieras tu…" Dijo con tono convencedor.

_Maldito osito que lograba todo lo que quisiera_. Pensé.

"De acuerdo estaré pronto allí." Dije cortando y dirigiéndome corriendo a mi ropero. Me pondría un vestido bastante provocador, ayer no pude cumplir mi sueño de separarme de Demetri quizás así Dios lo quiso, por lo que no debía enfadarme.

EMMETT POV

"Buenas noches, con Sr. McCarty"

"Wow, me siento el presidente" Dije cuando termino de hablar.

"¡Eh Emmett!"

"Creo que mi gobernación se fue al demonio. Hola Sam…" Dije.

"Muy gracioso. Tenía que avisarte que mañana nos reuniremos con los socios de la empresa Twilight's Incorporated nos acepta como socios mayoristas, necesitamos asesoramiento."

"De acuerdo…"

"Oh y ve lo más formal que puedas, estas personas son muy exigentes con ese tipo de cosas."

"Como siempre… con solo decirte que aun llevo puesto mi traje…"

"Hablo en serio Emmett"

"Yo igual, deberías hacerlo Sam es muy cómodo."

"Bueno no cambiaras mas… Está en la empresa y nos vamos juntos."

"De acuerdo. Adiós alfa…"

"Idiota. Adiós" Corto y el teléfono volvió a sonar. "Ahora quién demonios es…" Volví a apretar el botón 'send'.

"¿Emmett?"

"Rosalie, mi amor ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Hoy no me pude comunicar." Y era cierto con esto de hacernos socios el tiempo era poco y estaba un poco cansado pero jamás como para no estar con mi Rose.

"Lo siento cariño, el estupido de mi esposo se fue por tres días, no podre hablar con él hasta mañana." No me importaba, yo la amaba y sabia que ella me amaba a mí, el infeliz de su marido no la había tocado nunca y ese mi consuelo: saber el amor que tenía mi Rose por mí.

"Lo siento mi amor… Si quieres puedes venir ahora a casa" Le ofrecí con todas mis intenciones malvadas indirectamente ocultas.

"Hoy estamos solos… Puedes venir" Con un tono sensual y realmente sexy, hizo que me excitara.

"Te tengo una sorpresa para ti, prefería que vinieras tu…" Era verdad quería regalarle algo…

"De acuerdo, pronto estaré allí." Me corto…

Comencé a arreglar un poco el desorden que había y luego recordé que seguramente no había cenado. Me acerque a la cocina me fije que había, bueno no era un gran chef pero había sobrevivido desde mis dieciocho años.

Hice una pasta, que por cierto me salió bastante bien, junto con una salsa blanca junto con algunos hongos como le gustaba a Rosalie, aunque los hongos siempre los comía yo…

Rosalie POV

Después de haberme bañado, maquillado y peinado, me había vestido con un hermoso vestido negro con encaje que dejaba ver mi espalda descubierta, ondule un poco mi cabello y lo deje caer en cascada en mi espalda.

Sali del country despidiéndome de los tres guardias e iba a la casa de Emmett, que no era nada lejos, fuera del country para ser exactos, unos veinte metros. No era tan cansado y dificultoso para vernos por ni siquiera llegaba a los 50km de distancia, pero tampoco era demasiado cerca como para decir sospecho, tampoco como para decir 5m.

Aparque enfrente de su casa, luego de haber ingresado la clave de la puerta de seguridad, supongo que era la única que la sabia, ya que se nos hacia mas fácil vernos de esa manera.

Me baje y tome mi bolso, aunque realmente no era necesario ya que seguramente terminaría por alguno lugar de la casa. Toque timbre, aun Emmett no me daba las llaves de la casa a pesar de que estábamos juntos desde hace mucho. Me di vuelta, debía haber traído un abrigo, estaba fresca la noche en los suburbios de New York. A mis espaldas sentí un silbido.

"Llamen al cielo que se a perdido un ángel" Dijo desde la puerta. Me di vuelta provocando que mi pelo se moviera con el paso del viento.

"¡EMMETT!" Dije tirándome en sus brazos.

"Rose, cielo…" No sé por qué motivo comencé a llorar en sus brazos. ¡Dios! Yo jamás lloro ¿Por qué lo hago ahora?

"Mi amor ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Lo siento Emmett, no le pude pedir el divorcio a Demetri te prometo hacerlo pronto." Dije llorando sobre su camisa.

"Rosalie mírame." Lo mire y el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo, no me interesa que estés casada, se que tú me amas y que él no te ama, no te merece. Yo me fije en ti no por tu dinero ni por nada, sino por lo que tú eres, por ser Rose, por ser mi Rose. Te amo con el apellido de quien sea, si lo que me importa eres tú."

"Oh Emmett" Lo bese, hacia un día que lo tenía cerca de mí. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba de él. "¿Creo que será mejor que entremos?" Dije cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"¿Tienes frio? Porque yo tengo mucho calor para brindarte mi amor"

"Adentro hay más calor que compartir y me debes algo…" Rosalie entre a la casa pasando por al lado de Emmett dejando que su cabello bailara con el viento.

"¿Te debo algo? ¿Besos, caricias…mmm… mas besos?"

"Mi regalo…"Dije de un largo silencio…"Eres un embustero no tienes nada solo lo dijiste para que viniera!" Dije colgando mi bolso, mientras que Emmett me sacaba el abrigo. Cuando lo colgó me tomo por atrás, rodeando mi cintura.

"No soy ningún embustero, aunque te admito que prefería que vinieras hoy a mi casa." Comenzó de nuevo a besar mi cuello.

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces esta tu regalo…" Dije separándose de mi y dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones de uno de sus muebles que estaba en la entrada. "Espero que te guste…" Dijo entregándome una caja forrada con una tela negra. La abrí y era como tres juegos de llaves.

"¿Emmett?"

"Si, amor. Son las llaves de la casa, la contraseña de la reja de la casa es 39556639. Luego te lo anoto" Me dijo con una sonrisa, llore de nuevo y me tire en sus brazos… "Ah Rose… No llores, sabes que te amo y esta es una prueba de que confió plenamente en ti." Beso mi cabeza. "Aunque no he terminado de dar todos mis regalos, el qe viene ahora es para que lo uses conmigo."

"Con gusto lo usare solo para ti…" Dije robándole un beso.

"Cierra los ojos, Rosalie."

_Que sexy sonaba cuando decía mi nombre…_ Pensé.

Sentí como algo frio se instalaba en mi cuello y también sentí las manos de Emmett atrás mío.

"Puedes abrir los ojos, mi amor" Dijo en mi oído.

Cuando los abrí, por suerte tenía un espejo enfrente mío, un hermoso collar de diamantes que formaban un corazón rojo, y por fuera una franja blanca, era precioso.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" Dije volteándome y apoyando mis brazos en su cuello mientras que el apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura…

"Me alegra que e haya gustado."

"Además… Me hace juego con mi ropa interior." Le mentí, mi ropa interior no tenia parte de arriba, ya que con el vestido no era necesario, solo llevaba la parte de abajo y era color café.

"Hay que averiguarlo…" Me dijo

Comenzó a besarme desenfrenadamente enrede mis manos en su pelo, mientras él me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, si es que eso fuera posible. Sin ningún esfuerzo me tomo y me coloco arriba de su cintura sin dejar que nuestras bocas se separan, comenzó a dirigirse a la escalera. Conocía perfectamente el camino por más que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Emmett cerro de un portazo y me choco contra la pared de su habitación. Subiéndome el vestido hasta la cintura y comenzando a descender a mi cuello sentí como me corría me pequeña tanga introduciéndome un dedo. Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios.

"¡Oh por dios Emmett!" Grite. Sentí como sonreí contra mi piel y me introducía un segundo dedo.

"¿Te gusta, cielo?" Dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

Me separo de la pared despojando sus dedos de mi intimidad, lo mire y observe como lamia ambos dedos que habían estado en mi. Eso hizo que humedeciera...otra vez. Baje de su cintura y me despegué completamente de mi molesta tanga.

"¿sabes? Me gustan tus prendas interiores pero en el suelo..."

Me dio otro desenfrenado beso mientras me apoyaba contra la cama.

"¡Es injusto!"Dije parando el beso "Tú tienes más ropa que yo... deberíamos igualar ¿No crees?"

"Eso se puede arreglar..."Dijo sacándose la del camino.

"Mucho mejor" Dije comenzándolo a besar.

En un movimiento rápido me quede arriba, sin dejar de besarlo mis manos se fueron hasta su miembro...

EMMETT POV

No era la primera vez que hacía el amor con Rosalie ni tampoco la ultima, pero la forma de entregarse de mi Rose, era siempre de una forma diferente.

Me quite la camisa tirándola en algún lado de habitación. Comience a besarla, nuestras bocas estaban teniendo una batalla campal sentí como una de sus manos bajaban a mi sexo. Se me escapo un gruñido de los labios que ella muy a vilmente supo callar con su boca. Comenzando a desabrochar el maldito pantalón ¡Por que tardaba tanto! ¿Me quería volver loco? La di vuelta volviendo a tomar el control yo me separe y desabroche al fin el molesto e innecesario pantalón dejando atrás también el bóxer, dejándolos sobre el piso de la habitación.

"Veo que estamos muy alegres hoy" Dijo mi Barbie sosteniéndose con los codos y comiéndome con la mirada.

"Ya ves lo que me haces..."

"Y lo que pienso hacerte a ti." Dijo con una voz provocativa y sensual haciéndome tener un espasmo muscular en mi miembro...

Me le tire encima siendo igual muy delicado, saco después de todo su molesto vestido. Comencé a besar su cuello descendiendo hasta sus senos. Con mi mano fui acariciando uno de sus senos mientras que mi boca se encargaba del otro. Rose se encontraba apretando las sabanas mientras se retorcía ante el placer que nos estábamos brindando. Deje un tenue camino húmedo por todo su estomago hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Un jadeo salieron de sus labios y yo sonreí contra su piel. Comencé a lamer su intimidad, que se hacía cada vez mas húmeda. Hasta que..

"¡POR DIOS EMMETT YA HAZME TUYA!"Dijo en un grito ahogado.

Solo eso necesite para volver a sus labios y entrar en ella. Grito mi nombre mientras mis movimientos se hacían más rápidos y yo masajeaba uno de sus senos.

Llegamos los dos juntos al órganos tocando el cielo con las manos gritando nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo. Me deje caer sobre ella, tratando de controlar nuestra respiración agitada y nuestros corazones que iban a cien kilómetros por hora. Al lograr estabilizarnos, me quite de arriba de mi muñeca y me acosté a su lado. Pensando que volveríamos hacer el amor, ella se acurruco a mi lado y la oí suspirar, bese su frente y la tape. Me fundí en un profundo sueño.

EDWARD POV

Jamás en mi vida pensé que mi propia jefa fuera capaz de prestarme tremendo juguetito… Este auto era Genial, no podía para de sonreír. Debía cuidar este auto con mi propia vida. ¡Y Dios me había ganado la lotería! Mi jefa era una pintura, no me llamaba la atención los lujos, ni nada por el estilo. Si no su forma de ser y de sentir, la honestidad y la inocencia en ella eran palpables, sin embargo no dejaba de una mujer fuerte y con fe en sí misma. No podía creer que alguien como James la descuidara de esa manera ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía el ser más puro en todo el planeta? ¿Qué si la descuidaba podría cambiar y convertirse en un ser horrible? Pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos cuando no encontró a su esposo en su hogar. Su mirada me cautivaba más y mas… Bella no era una mujer codiciosa ni nada por el estilo, podía ver en sus ojos, había algo en ella que me llamo mucho la atención y definitivamente no era su dinero.

Llegue hasta la parada de los guardias de seguridad.

"¿Qué hace con el auto de la Sra. Smith?" Me pregunto instantáneamente un hombre joven con cachetes re gordetes.

"Me dijo la Sra. Que mañana en la mañana lo devolviera. Aquí tengo una nota, y dijo que para no causar problemas podía llamarla." Uno de los tres hombres me observo mientras otro marcaba el número de la casa de Bella. Me inquiete cuando comenzó a hablar aquel hombre con ella…

"¿Sra. Smith?... Si Perdone la molestia pero me gustaría estar informado si el Sr. Cullen esta autorizado al llevarse su auto" El hombre asintió "Disculpe la molestia, que tenga buena noche… Gracias, Adiós" Colgó.

Levante una ceja "¿Y? ¿Ya puedo irme?" El guardia de cachetes regordetes frunció el seño y abrió las rejas, sonreí y acelere el Volvo a toda velocidad.

Salió de todos los barrios residenciales y me dirigí a la parte alejada de New York. Entre a mi carenciada pero humilde barrio llamando la atención de varias miradas curiosas especialmente de gente que me conocía. Pase de lejos mi casa, para llevar a un lugar seguro el automóvil. Llegue rápidamente al taller de uno de mis mejores amigos. Estacione el Volvo adentro.

"¡Hey Embry!" Dije bajando del automóvil.

"Hey Edw…Oye amigo ¿En qué andas? ¿Tú no andarás robando? A mí no me…"

"No nada de eso Embry" Le sonreí. "Vengo a pedirte posada para este bebe." Dije señalando el Volvo.

"Primero dime que sucede luego… Lo que ti quieras."

Le conté todo lo que me había sucedido, le comente que mi jefa era muy bella y que sentí al extraño al verla. Era un gran amigo, me escucho atentamente mi pequeña historia y asentía cuando pedía su opinión.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí?"

"Claro, hermano. Cuando lo necesites puedes buscarme, sabes donde encontrarme Edward."

"Oh Gracias, Amigo" Dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Oye para eso estamos y pensé que te gustaban las mujeres, yo amo a Reachel" Reachel era la esposa de mi amigo, hace cinco años tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Quil.

"Oh lo siento, pero dudo que a Reachel le moleste que abrace a su esposo, ella te tiene en la cama cuando quiere" Ese comentario hizo que se enfadara y se sonrojara. "¿A poco que no Embry?"

"Puedo retractarme de mis decisiones Edward" Dijo acomodando sus herramientas bien ordenadas.

"Bueno mañana en la mañana vendré a recoger el auto"

"De acuerdo, Por cierto Reachel va ser la fiesta de Quil en dos semanas, como eres el padrino quiere que vengar. Puedes invitar a alguien" Dijo guiñándome un ojo "Hasta quizá a tu jefa"

"Idiota" Susurre.

"Ya vete, que mañana seguramente debes tener energías."

"Tienes razón, tu también, no vaya a ser que te canses rápido en la cama con Reachel" Si no esquivaba una de las tuercas que me tiro me hubiera dejado tuerto. "Mejor me voy antes de que me mates…" Dije saliendo de taller.

Ya era las siete de la noche, y comenzaban a encenderse las luces de la ciudad, aunque en el callejón donde vivíamos mi familia y yo lo unico que alumbraba eran las luces de los hogares.

Llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta lentamente encontrándome con mis hermanos en la escalera que los llevaba a casa. Claire tenía una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leches y mi hermano parecía enojado.

"Hola Eddie" Dijo levantando los brazos Claire para que la levantara.

"Hola Claire. Hola Seth" Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos. "¿Qué sucede Seth? ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"Ayer ni hoy vino el Ratón Perez, mamá dice que se le habrán acabado las monedas" Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Le tome la mano.

"Seth, estoy seguro de que hoy vendrá el Ratón, solo tienes que esperar ¿Si?"

"Si" Dijo mientras asentía.

Subimos las escaleras mientras Claire no paraba de reír. Le di un beso en la mejilla, me dio un fuerte abrazo y Seth me sonrió.

"¡Ya llegue Mama!" Dije dejando las llaves en la mesa vieja de madera.

"¿Hola, cariño como te fue?" Apareció mi madre por la entrada de la cocina y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Genial, me dieron el empleo y Bella es muy buena y amable conmigo." Dije dejando a Claire en el suelo.

"¿Bella?"

"Si, así se llama."

"Si, Edward ya sé cómo se llama la Sra. Smith. Pero ¿Por qué tanta confianza?"

"Ella misma me pidió que la llame así. Ya que seriamos compañeros durante todo el día, me dijo que le molesta que la llamen Bella, así que me dijo que la llame Bella."

"Edward no me gusta que te tomes demasiada confianza con tu jefa."

"De acuerdo." Dije resignado, no dejaría de llamarla así pero no podía negarle nada.

"Hijo" Esa era la voz de mi padre, se encontraba sentado enfrente de una de sus herramientas de trabajo arreglando una pequeña mesa de juguetes.

"Hola, papá ¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"Como siempre hijo" Dijo dándome un abrazo y unas palmadas sobre la espalda y separándose de mi. El como siempre significaba con poco trabajo. "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lo conseguiste?"

"Si, papá. So…" Mi madre me miro con enfado "La Sra. Smith es muy agradable hasta me dio su auto para que regresara a casa." Dije volviendo a tomar las llaves del Volvo y comenzando a jugar con ellas.

"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!?!" Dijeron mis padres.

"Que me prestó el auto para venir, pero antes de que me digan cualquier otra cosa me negué rotadamente, y que si no lo traía no salía de la casa."

"Edward por dios… No puedes tomar prestado el auto de tu jefa para volver a casa, así que por más que te den permiso o no, eso no se debe hacer." Dijo mi madre histérica.

"Por favor mama ya no soy un niño como para que me digas que hacer" Le dije, no haciendo este plan tan complicado.

"Edward tu madre tiene razón. Por más que te den el permiso que te den no debes agarrar. Mira si le sucede algo al automóvil cuando tú vienes para acá. Sabes que este no es un barrio seguro como para un auto de los que suele usar tu jefa"

"Papa ¿Qué no entiendes de la parte si no lo llevaba no regresaba a casa?"

"Edward ¿Dónde está ese coche?" Dijo mi madre.

"Lo deje en el taller de Embry para que lo robaran o los desmantelaran." Dije tranquilo.

"Ya es muy tarde como para que vuelvas a la casa de la Srta. Smith." Dijo mi madre para si misma. "¿Mañana en la mañana lo tienes que llevar?"

"La Srta. So… Dijo la Sra. Smith confió en mi su auto. Embry debe estar por irse a dormir, no puedo llevárselo mamá. ¡Por dios! La mujer lo único que hizo es prestarme el coche y ustedes me ven como si la hubiera matada. Ya no soy un niño, soy responsable de mis actos."

"No lo dudo, pero mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que digamos, Edward Anthony Cullen"

"Mamà a partir de mañana ya no viviré aquí." Le dije serio

"¿Qué?" Dijeron de nuevo mis padres mirándome con tristeza.

"El Sr. Smith" No me constaba decirle Sr a James pero si me costaba decírselo a Bella, sin motivo alguno. "Me dijo que necesitaba tenerme cuando Bella salieron por cualquier emergencia y dijo que debía vivir en su casa. Por lo menos dos meses en los que Bella se decidí en dejarme como su guardaespaldas." Les explique.

"Edward ¿No puedes volver a casa?"

"No, ya está decidido mamá no puedo hacer nada."

"Lizzie ya no podemos hacer nada, es su trabajo y debemos respetarlo." Dijo mi padre pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

"Hay lo que quieras Edward, nunca me haces caso a lo que te digo. No sé por qué te comportas de esa manera." Dijo mi madre enfada tomando a Claire y a Seth hacia la cocina, zafándose del agarre de mi padre.

"Está enfadada, ya se le pasara hijo." Dijo mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda. "Tu sabrás lo que haces, pero lo que te puedo decir es que tu madre y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para poder criarte, lo único que te podemos decir es que no te equivoques con lo que haces." Dijo entrando a la cocina.

Me quede pensativo varios minutos, pero mi madre sabría que esto algún día pasaría. Sabría que yo tendría que irme de casa algún día, supongo que aun no asimila el que "su bebe" se vaya de casa.

Entre a mi pequeña habitación y saque una vieja y gastada maleta. Comencé a sacar toda mi ropa, que por cierto era poca. Lleve el único retrato que tenía en la habitación donde estábamos todos y con la que alguna vez fue mi novia hablando de Tanya ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué sucedió después de lo que me hizo? Gracias a ella me di cuenta de que el amor no existía y lo único que podías tener con las mujeres era sexo. Desde el fondo de mi corazón se lo agradecía. Termine de empacar y me recosté en la cama… mi sueño callo al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Bella venia a mi mente.

Bella POV

A los minutos de que me quede sola me empecé a sentir sola y abandonada otra vez. Me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con Alex revolviendo no se qué cosa…

"¿Cómo esta Sra.? La veo un poco triste."

"Estoy bien solo que… estoy aburrida" Le dije sentándome en la silla de la mesada.

"Quizás si habla con el Sr. Smith no se iría tanto a su trabajo, Sra." Dijo dejando la comida y comenzado a sacar toda la vajilla. La mire y observe como se movía por la cocina. Con mi mano apoye mi cabeza mientras veía a Alex Ar por la cocina. Cerré los ojos y una imagen vino a mi mente… Yo cocinando alguna comida sabrosa, James llega de trabajar me toma por la cintura me doy vuelta y…¡DIOS SANTO!¡ERA EDWARD CULLEN QUIEN ME ABRAZABA! La imagen desapareció de mi cabeza y vi que Alex me miro extrañada al verme sobresaltada.

"¿Sucede algo Sra.?"

"N-oo para nada estoy bien."

"¿Segura?"

"Ss-i Alex" Dije también asintiendo.

"¿Sra. Pongo la vajilla para el Sr.?"

"Si Alex, esperaremos un rato mas." Ella asintió y saco otra juego de vajillas idénticas a las de antes. Salí de la cocina y cuando me iba a dirigir al despacho de James la puerta se abrió haciendo presencia en la entrada.

"Hola amor" Dijo colgando su abrigo.

Yo baje las escaleras una por una como si cada una midiera un kilometro de distancia. Cuando el se me acerco para besarme di vuelta mi rostro y mi cuerpo para dirigirme al comedor que se encontraba bien arreglado, como todas las noches

"Hola…" Dije dándole la espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pude sentir que se encontraba atrás mío. Cuando me fui a sentar pude ver su rostro parecía verme extrañado.

"Nada" Dije. Alex entro por la puerta que daba al pasillo que daba a la cocina con un jarrón delicado en sus manos. Sentí el rico aroma.

"Huele delicioso Alex." Dije cerrando los ojos.

"Gracias Sra." Dijo colocando la jarrón en uno de los muebles especialmente para eso. Tomo el plato y comenzó a servir.

"¿Y qué te pareció el guardaespaldas?" Una oleada de paz y protección me recorrió la espalda. Quite esa sensación de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo.

"Genial, creo que aceptare tu petición del guardaespaldas." Dije con una sonrisa mientras Alex me colocaba el plato en su lugar.

"Qué bueno, sabía que te agradaría" Dijo tomándome la mano.

"¿Hoy no era tu día libre, James?"

"Si pero apareció un una familia que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, eran cinco personas amor, no podía dejarlos morir. Tu padre también estaba ahí, todos los cirujanos nos estaban esperando."

"Yo también te estaba esperando…" Le dije secamente y probando la cena. "¡De verdad Alex esta delicioso!"

"Gracias Sra."

"Puedes retirarte Alex" Le dijo James comenzando la cena.

"Mi amor te prometo que…"

"James no prometas nada, dejémoslo ahí ¿Quieres?"

"De acuerdo…" Dijo tomando mi mano y dando un beso en la palma de la misma. Lo mire y seguimos comiendo.

"¿Dime que harán mañana Edward y tú?"

"No lo sé con exactitud, mañana habrá una reunión en la empresa para los nuevos socios, si nuestras empresa lo acepta y especialmente yo, según Aro, estan dentro. Y quizás no vaya a el gimnasio y no venga a cenar."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Me pregunto desprevenida.

"Pero… Pero mi amor ¿Mañana no tenes turno a la noche?"

"Es verdad cielo, puedes ir con Edward ¿Me perdonas? Te prometo compensarte esta noche." Dijo acercándose para besarme. No le rechace el beso, hace dos meses que no estaba así de cerca con James. Me pare sentándome en las piernas de James. El no se opuso en nada, comenzó a acariciar mi muslo por arriba del jean mientras yo jugaba con su cabello y con mi otra mano jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

"Alex" Dijo James saliendo del comedor…

"¿Sr?" Dijo entrando a la entrada mientras nosotros James subía a toda velocidad conmigo en brazos.

"Puedes retirar la comida"

"Sirvo el pos…" James cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación con el pie mientras cortaba la frase de Alex.

"Pensé que estabas cansado" Dije mientras me apoyaba en la cama y me besaba el cuello.

"Para amarte jamás…" Dijo dibujando una sonrisa contra mi cuello.

Bajo sus labios dejando un bello rastro húmedo hasta la entrada de mis pechos, donde también era que terminaba mi blusa. Sentí como sus manos bajaron la parte inferior de ella, la levanto mientras yo arqueaba para que la pudiera sacar con más facilidad dejando a mis pechos con el sostén. James comenzó a besar el contorno de mis senos mientras desabrochaba el sostén dejándome solo con dos prendas en el saque la camisa sentándome ahorcadas suya despojándolo de su camisa. Sonreí contra sus labios.

"Siempre tan apasionada mi Bella" Dijo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. Le regale una sonrisa y de pronto me encontré de nuevo abajo suyo.

Beso mi cuello descendiendo por mis senos y deteniéndose ahí. Arquee mi espalda cuando su lengua empezó a jugar con uno de mis pezones. Se separo de mi seno, me observo, y comenzó el trabajo con mi otro seno volviendo a jugar con mi otro pezon, gemí su nombre mientras succionaba cada parte de mi piel y proclamándome como suya. Desabrocho mis jeans bajándolos junto con mi ropo interior. Comenzó a besar mi intimidad jadee ante e contacto, mis manos se sujetaron a las sabanas.

"¡James!"

"¿Te gusta Bella?" Dijo introduciendo su lengua en mi.

"¡Oh dios Si!" Grite cuando sentí que introducía su lengua en mi.

Su lengua entro en mi al mismo tiempo que daba un jadeo y apretaba la sabanas con mis manos. Mientras el danzaba en mi intimidad con su lengua a mi me recorrió un calor por el cuerpo dejando salir otro jadeo. A los pocos minutos sentí como mis paredes se tensaron contra su lengua dejándome jadear otra vez, había llegado al orgasmo al instante.

"James hazme tuya de una vez" Dije cuando volvía a mi boca, necesitaba de él, hace más de dos meses que no hacíamos el amor. Y la mayor parte que se lo pedía o insinuaba me lo negaba. Yo no podía comparar con nadie pero este hombre me hacia vibrar. (N/a: Todavía no podes comparar).En un movimiento rápido James se sentó en el respaldo de la cama y me di cuenta que ya no tenía puesto su bóxer. Me abrió los brazos con una sonría picara note en su ojos el mismo deseo y lujuria que tenía en los ojos.

Me senté ahorcas suya y bese su cuello mientras el frotaba su erección en mi centro haciéndome jadear su nombre. Entro en mi por completo haciéndome gritar su nombre y James el mío. Comenzó a besarme mientras nos movíamos con más velocidad y nuestra dirección siempre iba horizontal a vertical. Ambos llegamos a nuestro clímax gritando nuestros nombres y con la respiración se recostó en la cama dejándome descansar sobre su pecho.

"Eres fantástica Bella. Te amo…" Beso mi cabello y mis pesados parpados se cerraron mientras caí en un sueño profundo dejándome una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alice POV

A ver ya estaba en el aeropuerto y en mi casa por enésima vez no contestaban. Hablaría seriamente con mi madre para que deje de hablar tanto por teléfono y comience a atenderlos y no a dejarlos de lado…

"¿Su boleto Srta?" Me dijo la azafata de rizos rojizos.

"A si…" Le di el boleto, lo miro y me sonrió.

"Que tenga buen vieja"

"Gracia y tu un buen día. Adiós" Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. La chica me miro incrédula. Era obvio estaba segura de que nadie la había tratado de esa manera.

Antes de entrar al avión volví a marcar a mi casa y… ¡ALELUYA! Atendieron…

"Buenos días Familia Brandon" Era la voz de alguna de las empleadas, supuse que era nueva porque esa voz no la identificada.

"Buenos días. ¿Esta la Sra.?" Dije en tono serio. No me caía bien esta empleada.

"Si la Sra. Se encuentra."

"Pásame con ella"

"¿Departe de quien?" Me dijo esta vez con tono autoritario.

"Usted solo pásame" Dije casi saltando, no me importo el humor de esa tipa, saber que pronto estaría en casa con mi familia, era feliz.

"Usted no es nadie para hablarme así" Bueno retiro lo dicho.

"Si pero…" Cuando le iba a contestar se escucho una reprimenda y sentí como el teléfono del otro lado pasaba a otra mano.

"¿Si?" La voz maternal de mi madre.

"¿Mama?" 5… 4…3…2…1… Un grito ahogado departe de ella luego una carcajada.

"Cielito lindo… Te echamos mucho de menos ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te falta poco para que vengas? Quiero que me avises con tiempo así hago una gran fiesta."

"Bueno te aviso que en pocos minutos voy a abordar un avión hacia New York." Le dije contenta. Otro grito y ahora una reprimenda.

"Hija, que descuidada eres tengo mucho que hacer para recibirte, vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer una reunión en horas? Que pensara la gente" Me dijo pero la pare.

"Oye, espera, hagamos la reunión pero hoy no, quizás el viernes o el sábado. Tú te podrás organizar mejor y yo podre ir a visitar a todos mientras tanto" Le dije mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Esa es mi pequeña, siempre buscando alguna solución. Bueno dime ¿Sabes a qué hora te puede ir a buscar Jasper?" Me dijo mi madre.

"¿Jasper? ¿Quién es Jasper?" Pregunte mientras entraba al avión. Mientras no encendieran los motores, podría seguir hablando.

"OH Jasper es nuestro nuevo chofer. Es un encanto, me acompaña hacer las compras y lleva todas mis bolsas es muy amable y considerado. Te encantara."

"¿Qué sucedió con Jesus? El era también un buen chofer" Dije recordando a mi chofer casi personal, y digo casi por que debía compartirlo, pero Jesus siempre me llevaba de comprar sin importar la hora que fuera.

"Oh Jesus se caso, y se fue a vivir a Arizona." Dijo mi madre tranquila "Me dijo que tu siempre serás su niña favorita" Pude imaginármelo diciéndoselo a mi madre. Jesus tenía unos veinticinco cuando yo tenía diecisiete, como dije siempre me complacía en lo que yo quería, hasta cuando me peleaba con mi hermana Jesus siempre caballerosamente decía que yo tenía la razón. Bella se enfadaba y azotaba la puerta de su habitación. Jesus fue un gran amigo mío, realmente lo echaría de menos.

"¿Te dejo algo como para que yo pudiera comunicarme?"

"Oh si, dejo su celular y su teléfono. Dijo también cuando llegaras que quería que lo vayas a visitar" Sonreí.

"Bueno mama, me tendrás ahí en pocas horas. Adiós, nos vemos"

"Adiós pequeña, te esperamos. Oh por cierto, Jasper te va a buscar en Audi" Dijo mientras yo cortaba. Entre al avión y me dirigí a los asientos de primera clase. Me ubique en mi asiento. Pedí los asientos de lugar derecho, pero que este daba al pasillo. Me recosté en mi asiento-cama que ni siquiera una cama de plumas tenía esa comodidad, así que podía leer mis revistas de moda para entretenerme.

Después de dos maravillosas horas leyendo revistas de moda y sobre famosos reconocidos, en la que apareció mi hermana. No me resistí y comencé a reír ante la cara de James en la cena, parecía embobado. Podría decir que James amaba a mi hermana, podría decir que daría su vida por su trabajo y no por mi hermana. Por lo que eso me llevaba de nuevo a mi supuesta relación Alec Vulturi jamás me llamo la atención… Era guapo, rico, amable y me respetaba en todo tipo de aspectos pero ese no era el tipo de hombres que me llamaba la atención. Desde un principio dije que Alec no era bueno para mí pero como siempre la loca de Alice nunca tenia razón, aunque siempre la terminaba teniendo.

"Queridos pasajeros estamos por aterrizar en la pista de New York. Por seguridad abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Gracias" Como dijo la azafata me abroche y deje las revistas de lado. Empecé a saltar en mi asiento y mi acompañante me miro extrañado.

"Lo siento" Me sonrió y sigue con su lectura. Sentí como se rozaba las ruedas del avión con el de la pista.

Ordenadamente salimos del avión con una sonrisa la azafata nos descendía con un "Gracias por elegir nuestros servicios".

Cuando entre en aeropuerto de New York, me dirigí a buscar mis múltiples maletas, ya que había traído TODO mi vestuario de Massachusetts y mas todos los regalos que tendría que dar: mis primos, mis empleados, mi hermana, mis tios, mis padres… Entre otros.

Tome uno de los carritos de aeropuerto y tome todos mis bolsos, dos muchachos que se encontraban ahí me observaron.

"¿Necesita ayuda Srta.?" Me dijo el más alto.

"Oh sería muy gentil de su parte"

"Mi hermano y yo la ayudaremos. ¿Cuáles son sus cosas?"

"Todas las que se encuentran viniendo en este momento." Eran maletas con detalles amarillos y rosados. Ambos hombres me miraron y observaron mi equipaje, les sonreí y comencé a ponerlo en el carrito.

20 minutos después…

"Oigan chicos gracias, hubiera tardado dos horas en guardar esto" Dije con una sonrisa.

"De nada" Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa llevándome hasta la salida cargando todas mis maletas y obsequios.

"Escuchen, no quiero que lo tomen a mal" Empecé cuando estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto. "Pero fueron muy lindos conmigo, me gustaría que aceptaran estos regalos de mi parte" Dije tomando dos de los regalos que le había comprado a Jesus de bienvenida.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo" Empezó a decirme el muchacho más alto.

"Matt deja de ser tan soberbio y fanfarrón. Esta dulce chica nos está regalando cosas, además creo que la haríamos feliz con aceptarlos ¿no?" Me dijo su hermano ahora sonriéndome.

"Por supuesto ¡Vamos! ¡Tómalo! Esos regalos se lo iba a dar a un viejo amigo pero este se fue de la ciudad y no lo veré durante meses, le puedo comprar otra cosa. Me harían aun más feliz de los estoy" Dije dando saltitos. El muchacho al que por lo que escuche se llamaba Matt me sonrió y tomo el regalo.

"Por cierto yo soy Matthew pero me dicen Matt" Me sonrió.

"Y yo soy el hermano de este, me llamo Nicholas también conocido como…"

"El idiota de New York" Termino la frase su hermano

"Y tu el no tengo novia en cinco años y solo una cita por mes" Le respondió "Y por cierto me dicen Nick" Termino Nicholas.

"Gracias de veras. Espero verlos pronto."

"Toma esta es el numero de nuestra casa" Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres imbécil desde que naciste o fuiste estudiando desde ese momento? Parece que naciste en el siglo XVIII." Tomo la tarjeta y me entrego una pluma. "Por favor escribe tu numero de celular, este imbécil dice estupideces"

"Mi nombre es Alice Brandon" Dije cuando termine de escribir el numero de celular y el de mi casa.

"¿Brandon? ¿Oye tu hermana es por casualidad Bella Smith?" Dije Matt.

"Si ella es." Dije con orgullo.

"Vaya es la abogada de nuestra familia."

"¡Genial! Quizás podremos vernos luego" Dije contenta y volví al mundo real en un instante. "Oigan tengo que irme, creo que mi chofer me debe estar esperando. Hasta luego chicos" Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de ambos.

Cuando Salí sonreí, ambos hermanos eran muy apuestos, con ciertas diferencias muy notables psicológicamente y muy pocas físicamente. Matt era alto con pelo rubio y ojos celestes oscuros; era tímido y un reservado, aunque muy autoritario. Mientras que Nicky (Woa ya le puse apodo) era un poco más bajo, aunque no dejaba de ser alto, su pelo era un castaño claro muy diferente al mío y sus ojos eran verdes oscuro tirando aun verde azulado; eran muy amable y chistosa, también atento y muy mujeriego. Apostaría cien dólares a que tenia más de tres novias por esta ciudad.

Mi atención se fue al Audi Rs4 que estaba estacionado enfrente del aeropuerto mientras que un muchacho con traje negro estaba cuidándolo, este estaba dado vuelta por lo que no pude ver su rostro. Empuje en carrito dejándolo atrás. Me acerque al oído de aquel muchacho y…

"¡Hola!" Este se dio vuelta y… ¡OH MY GOD! Era el ser más bello que vi en mi vida. Sus rizos rubios despeinados le daban un toque rebelde y sus ojos miel me derritieron de tal forma de que casi caigo desmayada. Jamás me senti así. Respire hondo y di una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Buenos días… ¿Usted debe ser la Srta. Brandon?" Me dijo con voz tranquila, que hizo que mis músculos se relajaron como cuando estoy en bañándome sales.

"Si lo soy, pero me gustaría que me llames Alice. ¿Tú eres Jasper?"

"Si Srta. Alice" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Solo Alice." Le devolví la sonrisa "Jasper guardarías todas estas cosas adentro del Audi"

"Por supuesto, Srta. Alice"

"De veras Jasper me vuelves a decir Srta. Y te juro que explotare" Dije un poco más seria solo que ahora no borraba mi sonrisa.

Jasper abrió el baúl y coloco todas mis maletas ordenadamente. Le pedí que los obsequios fueran en los asiento traseros del auto.

"Disculpe…"

"Puedes tratarme de tu, Jasper" Le dije con una sonrisa. Me la devolvía al instante vi en su mirada un simple gracias…

"Disculpa Alice, pero tendrás que sentarte en lugar del copiloto. No hay más espacios en los asiento traseros."

"De acuerdo" Jasper me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Le sonreí y entre, el automóvil estaba tal como recordaba. Jasper entro al instante. Y encendió el audi con un ronroneo, sin antes haber entregado el carrito a algún empleado del aeropuerto.

"Dime Jasper ¿Hace cuando trabajas para mi familia?" Le dije mientras jugaba bajando y subiendo la ventana.

"Oh, este… Hace cinco semanas y dos días Alice."

"¿Conociste a Jesus?"

"Si, en realidad el fue el que me recomendó con tu familia Alice"

"Y dime Jasper ¿Tu duermes en mi casa?" Le dije sin rodeos, Jesus vivía en mi casa las veinticuatro horas al día, ósea que por teoría Jasper también.

"mmm… Si Alice" Dijo y note que se sonrojo.

"Jajá ¡Genial! Me acompañaras a ir de compras" Dije saltando en el asiento.

"¿Quieres ir de compras después de todo eso?" Dijo señalando hacia atrás.

"Por supuesto, la moda pasa, no podemos quedarnos en un punto fijo, Jasper." Dije muy segura de lo que decía "Es mas ese traje…" Dije observándolo, no tenía nada de malo, estaba bien cuidado pero no estaba a la moda a lo que mi mundo significaba, desperdicio de ropa inútil.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dijo dándose un vistazo rápido así volver su vista a la carretera, su tono sonó preocupado.

"Que no tiene de malo. Pues te queda genial pero no te puedes presentar públicamente con eso, sería una falta completamente de sentido de la moda. Te ves muy apuesto con el pero eso no significa que te tengas que quedar con el"

"Alice que cosas dices" Dijo apenado, creo que no debí decir lo de guapo. Aunque era completamente la razón.

"Por lo que me lleva a decirte que iremos de compras mañana en cuanto abran los shopping, junto con mi madre, tendremos que comprarnos vestidos, un vestuario nuevo para ti"

"¿Qué? ¿Para mi? No Alice, gracias. Prefiero seguir viéndome como un inexperto en el arte de la moda." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes? Lo que dijiste es algo que yo diría. Creo que seremos grandes amigos." Dije con una sonrisa. El siguió conduciendo mientras yo seguía jugando con el vidrio del audi.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡FELIZ REYES!**

**Hola! Perdónenme pero tuve varios problemas con mi pc. La tuvieron que formatear, pude salvar mis novelas. Pero fotos, archivos, música y ese tipo de cosas las perdí. Y no me devolvieron la compu en dos semanas, después tuve un problema de inspiración. También cuando quería empezar a escribir, me encontré un hermoso fic y lo leia, hasta me hice amiga de las autoras, para que se den una idea. A partir de ahora tratare de responder a los reviews que me dejen. **

**Con respecto a mi fic, y a uno de los reviews (Maiy), Aro tiene cáncer. Una de las lectoras, me lo pregunto. Ese es el secreto de Aro. Que también está en uno de los capítulos.**

**De recompensa les dejo 33 hojas de Word, espero no haber exagerado, porque también deje dos lemmons.**

**Quiero recomendar unos dos fics de mi amiga que a mi me gustaron espero que les guste: **

.net/s/5587527/1/Corazon_Indomito_ADAPTACION

.net/s/5580428/1/Sin_ella_no_soy_nada

**Me gustaría ver reviews jaja besos**

**Con cariño…**

**Sofi Cullen.**


	5. Reencuentro Inesperado I

Capitulo 4: "Reencuentro Inesperado I"

BELLA POV

Una tenue luz molesto mis ojos cerrados. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome desnuda en el pecho de mi esposo.

Sonreí anoche note que seguía amándome, bese su pecho y recordé a Edward. Hoy vendría… me levante silenciosamente, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios a James. Me puse mi bata rosa que estaba apoyada en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el final de la cama. Mire el reloj del cabecero. 5:45 AM.

Me asome hacia la ventana y me encontré con mi Volvo perfectamente estacionado.

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, aunque cerré sigilosamente la puerta para no despertar a mi marido. Baje hacia la cocina, ya se encontraba Alex haciendo el desayuno que por cierto tenía muy bueno aroma.

"Buenos días Sra. ¿Cómo durmió anoche? Supongo que bien" Me sonroje. Apuesto que Alex habia escuchado todo lo que había hecho anoche con James.

"Buenos días Alex, gracias por preguntar, dormí de maravilla. Oye eso huele de maravilla."

"Gracias Sra."

"¿Edward?" Le pregunte mientras seguía revoloteando por toda la cocina.

"Oh Sra. Esta acomodando todas sus pertenencias en la habitación que le asigne. Disculpe mi atrevimiento"

"Oh no importa, apuesto que elegiste mejor que yo ¿Cuál es?"

"Es la habitación que se encuentra a dos habitaciones de la suya, del lado derecho."

"¿Al lado de la sala de música?"

"Si Sra."

"Oh gracias." Salí de la cocina y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia esa habitación. Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí a la habitación de mi guardaespaldas. Toque la puerta y escuche un "Maldición"

"Adelante"

"Permiso ¿Edward?" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Adelante Bella… Buenos días…." Trago en seco cuando me vio, observe mi bata… cierto mi bata, solo una diminuta bata que iban cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, que tapaba mi cuerpo es verdad pero dejaba ver mis curvas y hacer que me sonrojara aunque no pude evitar sentirme poderosa y atractiva por lograr que el se incomodara.

"Lo siento Edward por estar vestida así." Sin pensarlo se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa "Pero cuando abrí los ojos recordé que tu vendrías temprano, así que decidí venir a verte. ¿Sabes? Eres muy honesto por lo que veo cumples lo que prometes." Sonrió y luego su mirada trasmitía sinceridad y en su voz no había ninguna muestra de chiste.

"Siempre, Bella" Nos miramos durante largo rato hasta recordé a mi esposo, que quizás se encontraba esperándome en la cama.

"A las siete iremos a la oficina, luego el almuerzo, y me tomare la tarde libre. A la noche habrá una reunión, y necesito que me acompañes…"

"¿Y el Sr. Smith?" Me interrumpió pero su voz sonaba ansiosa.

"No puede ir, por eso te necesito a ti."

"Yo tengo mi traje"

"¿Te refieres a el de ayer y el que tienes puesto?"

"Si es el mismo…"

"No puedes ir siempre con el mismo Edward, ese puede ser tu 'uniforme'. Hoy compraremos todo ¿Si?"

"¿Mas o menos cuanto gastaríamos?"

"No lose, tómalo como obsequio" Dije con una sonrisa, realmente quería que me acompañara a comprar un vestido para mí y de paso le compraba otros trajes a él.

"Quítamelo del sueldo." Dijo en tono serio.

"Mira Edward, tómalo como quieras." Dije no quería discutir ahora. "Me voy a cambiar." Dije saliendo de su habitación.

Cuando llegue a la habitación James se estaba removiendo entre las sabanas eso quería decir que pronto se despertaría. Me saque la bata, mire el reloj… 6:15. A las 6:30 Comenzaría hacer un escándalo. Me acosté a su lado, y al instante sentí como apretaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Me quede quieta hasta sentí como me besaba el cuello.

"Buen día, Bells"

"Buenos días dormilón" Dije volteándome para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos azules. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Como un ángel ¿Y tú, mi preciosa Bella?" Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Realmente extrañaba estas cosas a las mañanas y debo admitir que también extrañaba hacer el amor con James.

"Como un bebe" Dije acurrucándome en su pecho. "¿Sabes? Tendré que comprarme un vestido. Pensé en un color suave"

"Si me dejas opinar, el rojo te queda hermoso, y déjame recordarte que fue el color de la lencería que usaste la noche de nuestra boda" Me dijo suave al oído.

"Con lo único malo que mi cara combinaba con el conjunto esa noche" Dije sonrojada. El rio, y me beso el cuello mientras colocaba su mano en mi pierna. No pude evitar un jadeo.

"Me encantan tus sonrojos, mi preciosa Bella" Mordió mi lóbulo y no pude evitar otro jadeo.

"Y a mí me encantas tu" Dije subiéndome encima suyo. Dejando mis piernas en ambos lados de su cintura. Mi pelo caía en el hombro, molestándome un poco pero siempre veía a en algunas fotos que las mujeres quedaban mas sexy's con esos movimientos.

Me acerque a besarlo mientras él seguía acariciando mi muslo.

El celular de James sonó…

'La tecnología y específicamente los celulares se pueden ir a la mierda' Pense mientras bufaba.

"No atiendas" Le dije al oído

"Debe ser algo importante, si no llamarían tan temprano"Bien...Por lo menos lo intente

"Por favor, ya se cansaran de llamar. Esta mañana eres mío" Reproche.

"Bella, ya." Dijo y me sentó sobre su regazo mientras agarraba su celular que ya me estaba comenzado a doler la cabeza el maldito rintong.

"James Smith al habla" Dijo con tono serio y profesional. Yo bese su cuello y me miro feo, yo solo le sonrei inocentemente. "De acuerdo en una hora estaré allí" y cerro su móvil. "Bella estoy trabajando"

"Y yo solo te di un simple beso" Dije con inocencia. El solo me miro y me sonrió.

"Bella, algún dia haras que pierda mi empleo"

"Eso es una maldita mentira, creo que la más grande de todas. Mi padre con gusto te daría las vacaciones si se las pidieras con solo saber que tu estarás conmigo." Dije ahora un poco muy enfadada.

"Mi amor sabes que es mi trabajo, aparte siempre tengo a mi hermosa esposa que me espera siempre"

"Quizas algún dia tu linda esposa se canse de esperar" Dije levantándome y apartándome de su lado. Y antes de que me dijera algo entre en una velocidad increíble al baño.

El frio del baño me golpeo en el cuerpo entero ya que estaba completamente desnuda, ya no tenía vergüenza de salir de la cama desnuda enfrente de James.

Mis comportamientos eran totalmente nuevos para mi, nunca fui una chica independiente, siempre la chica tímida y que no le importaba que le dañarían sus sentimientos. Ahora era totalmente diferente.

Busque unas toallas y las deje a mano. La ducha fue rápida pero relajante, e intente pensar, quería reflexionar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con mi vida.

Salí y tome mi toalla, no quería salir ya del baño. Pase mi mano por el espejo empañado de vapor para ver mi reflejo. Me notaba feliz porque sabía que James me amaba pero aun dudaba es que si me amara más a su trabajo que a mí.

Salí del baño con la toalla enrollada a mi pecho. James estaba eligiendo su ropa para irse a la clínica. Levanto la vista, estuvimos largo rapo mirándonos.

"Bebe, no me gusta estar peleado contigo ¿Me perdonas? Tu eres mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa." Me dijo con una sonrisa… NO volveria a caer.

"Ahora la más importante soy yo ¿No? Me explicas algo, porque quizás mi mente ya no logre captarlo, me dices que me amas y que me haces el amor durante toda la noche y ahora te vas a tu trabajo porque dices que es más importante. Eres un maldito infeliz James" Dije soltando una carcajada sin humor.

"Isabella no me hables así, por supuesto que te amo y discúlpame que te lo mencione pero vivimos en una zona residencial, donde tenemos dos autos que mantener y donde solo yo traigo el máximo ingreso de dinero en esta casa ¿Qué piensas? Que el gas, la luz, los carros y todos tus gastos se pagan solos."

"Es una broma ¿verdad? En primera, tu no aportas el máximo ingreso de dinero en este hogar" Podía notarme lo furiosa que estaba, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero no le daría el gusto de llorar enfrente suyo. "Tu empleo es tan importante como el mío, pero claro el señor siempre quiere tener la razón, y yo como una idiota te tengo que seguir la corriente. Pues no, además tu elegiste vivir en este lugar, por mi vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro con tal de estar contigo, pero claro yo jamás puedo opinar algo entre los negocios de mi marido y mi padre."

"Pues obviamente que no puedes opinar, si no puedes estar sola con un alfiler en una habitación sin pincharte un dedo."

"Ahora yo tengo la culpa de mi falta de coordinación. Vete al demonio" Dije acercándome al ropero, saque unos jeans, una blusa blanca, y unas botas negras. Un fuerte portazo se escucho de la puesta de nuestro baño. Me viste rápidamente no quería verle la cara al idiota de mi marido. Me maquille ligeramente; no quería llamar mucho la atención, así que un poco de rubor, y lo que más maquillaje tenia eran mis ojos, me encantaba tener una mirada profunda y aunque a veces la agachaba, ahora no lo haría, la Bella buena y santa se acabaría seria una mujer fuerte que no le importase lo que digan los demás.

Tome mi portafolio y saque un bolso para llevar mis cosas personas, cosas que quizás ni usaría pero con algo debo llenar la cartera ¿o no?

"No volveré hasta la noche" Dijo James secamente saliendo del baño.

Lo mire, yo tenia derecho a divertirme por lo menos un dia, hoy volveria a casa tarde, muy tarde, quizás podía a ser hasta mañana…asi que…

"Y yo no volveré hasta la mañana" El dejo de vestirse y me miro incrédulo, yo puse una mano en mi cintura y lo mire fijo. "Tengo la reunión y no tengo la mas minima intesion de volver pronto a la casa, me gustaría pasear por la cuidad" Tome el portafolio y el bolso mientras salía de la habitación.

Me dirigi sin determe ningún momento hacia la sala. Apoye mis cosas sobre el sofá, me acerque al comedor y vi a Alex sirviendo el desayuno para James y para mi.

"Pon un plato para ti y para Edward, Alex, esta mañana quiero que celebren con nosotros." Dije muy seria mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Pero señora no debemos cenar con los señores, al Sr. Smith no le agrada nuestra presencia."

"No les dira nada, solo hazme caso" Dije, le di un beso en la mejilla a Alex, ya que para mi era como una nana. Volvi a la sala y me sente en los comodos sillones color caoba. Me quede pensado que demonios le diría de escusa el por que desayunaban con nosotros Edward y Alex, hasta que pensé que podria liberarme. Decirle lo que pensaba sobre su descriminacion hacia las clases sociales.

Edward apareció por la sala con una sonrisa.

"Hola Bella, Oye, que le sucede a Alex, esta histérica, habla en mexicano, diciendo cosas como 'Nos van a echar, lo presiento' (N/a: Chicas no sabia como expresarlo, por que en Estados unidos como hablan Ingles la mayor parte de la población y que la otra parte es inmigrante, pensé que Alex seria imigrante y hablara en español, perdonen si no quedo bien)" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Deberia hablar con el sobre esa sonrisa, un dia de estos me agarrara un paro cardiaco, Creo que jamás entenderé el termino casada, y sin poder fijarme en hombres atractivos.

"No lo se, solo se que debería calmarse, además no es absolutamente nada lo que tiene que hacer."

De la cocina salio Alex y dijo "El desayuno ya esta listo"

"Genial. Edward anda con Alex un rato, ella sabra que hacer." Alex trago en seco, Edward se fue confundido y yo satisfecha.

James bajo las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y entro al comedor. Se notaba a millas que se encontraba enfadado, pero realmente me valia como demonios se sentía. Me pare con una sonrisa y entre al comedor.

James me miro fijamente, le sostuve la mirada y me sente en mi lugar habitual. Agarre mi sevilleta y la puse sobre mis rodillas, podía sentir la mirada de James todavía en mi. Me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

"¿Por qué hay dos platos mas, Isabella? ¿Invitaste a tus padres?" Pregunto confundido, y aun mas enfadado.

"Claro que no, ni siquiera se escucho el tiembre. Hoy desayunaran con nosotros Alex y Edward"

"¿Quién lo dice?" Pregunto desafiente viendo como entraba Alex con el desayuno, con al lado a Edward.

"Yo lo digo, la señora de la casa." Lo desafie. "¿Qué esperan? Sientese que el desayuno se en fría" Dije mirando a Alex y a Edward, y este ultimo parecía un niño en una juguetería por la sonrisa que llevaba, aunque trato de borrarla con la mirada firme de James.

"¿Lo dice en serio señora? No queremos parecer una molestia en su desayuno"

"Claro que no nos molesta, además, es demasiada comida para James y para mi." Alex había colocado el plato suyo al lado mio, aun tenía miedo a que la despidieran, y Edward se sentaba al lado de James, ósea… Enfrente mio…

Qué buena vista…

Alex sirvió el desayuno con rapidez, ya que James en cualquier momento haría o comunitaria algo fuera de lugar.

"¿Dime Edward cual es tu largo?" Dije mientras pensaba a qué lugar podríamos ir para los trajes. James y Edward me miraron incrédulos, y Alex oculto su risa con tos.

"¿Perdon?" Dijo James, estaba colorado y templando, no creo que haga falta mencionar lo muy enfadado que estaba… Oh oh… Cai tarde a mi pregunta.

¡DEMONIOS BELLA MIDE TU VOCABULARIO!

"Pues si, hoy quería comprar los trajes, y deseaba saber cuales eran las medidas de su cuerpo, ya sabes brazos, piernas; asi adelantar los trabajos para el modista. Por favor… ¿que pensaron?" Dije como si nada.

"No lo se, Bella."

"Debes tener las medidas muy parecidas a James, eso facilitara muchas cosas. ¿Alex que color crees que me quede bien?" Era claro decir que estas preguntas solo las hacia para molestar a James, ya que queria que pensara su opinión.

"Azul le resalta la piel, señora."

"Oh dime Bella, cuantas veces te lo he dicho. Y un color Azul es un tono que me resalta, gracias Alex ¿A ti Edward te gusta el color Azul?"

"A decir verdad Bella es mi color favorito." Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos realmente adorable.

"Tienes razón, me lo habías mencionado. Entonces Azul será." Me levante de repente. "¿Terminaste de desayunar Edward?"

"mmm… Si." Dijo dudando.

"Perfecto, vámonos hoy tenemos varias cosas por hacer" Dije contenta.

"El azul es un color para hombre Bella, a mi no me parece que tu uses ese color" Dijo James.

"A mí me parece un hermoso color" Mire hacia mi plato "Además" Levante la vista "No he pedido tu opinión ¿O sí?" Gruño y siguió comiendo.

El desayuno se torno tenso, Alex me miraba preocupada, y Edward no podía ocultar su hermosa sonrisa, cosa que me hacia mirarlo seguido y devolvérselas aquellas sonrisa que me estaban sacando el aire.

Debía admitirlo, Edward hacia que mis neuronas no funcionaran normalmente y yo realmente estaba preocupada por eso, no sé si era capaz de engañar a James, mi esposo me ama, lo sabía perfectamente y sabia que él jamás me engañaría…

"Edward te lo digo por última vez dame las llaves de mi Volvo" Le dije moviendo mi taco, quería manejar mi auto y no que lo manejara él.

"James me dio las indicaciones de que debía…"

"Que James se vaya a por donde n... Quiero las llaves de mi auto, Edward, lo digo enserio, voy a llegar tarde si no me das mis llaves" Bien lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba y mucho menos que se me acercara peligrosamente como se me acerco. Doy las gracias a que James se había ido a su trabajo y Alex se había ido a comprar los alimentos para la semana.

"Y Si no te las doy… ¿Qué me harás?" La respiración se me acelero y la cercanía no me ayudaba a pensar.

"Pu-pues te comprare todo lo que se me venga a la cabeza para ti y tu no pagaras nada" Por lo menos era una escusa…

Una muy pobre escusa, diría.

"Veras Bella, yo soy más veloz que tu, así que puedo pagarle primero a la señora que atienda el negocio, antes de que tu le pagues."

"Bueno recuerda que yo puedo usar uno de los negocios de mi madre donde todo lo que yo use es gratis." Le rete con una sonrisa. El no esperaba mi cercanía así que actué rápido y tome las llaves de mi Volvo.

Coloque mis llaves en el bolsillo delantero de mi vaquero, allí no se atrevería a sacarlas. Me puse mi abrigo, cuando voltee a buscar mi portafolio, lo tenia Edward con una sonrisa torcida ¡Demonios!

"Sé que no eres capaz de tirar algo tan importante como eso, además si no mueves tu hermoso trasero, le daré una patada y volaras hacia el Volvo." Le dije ya impaciente ¿Por qué debía ser tan irritante?

"No eres capaz de patear mi hermoso trasero" Creo no había medido mis palabras antes de decirlas, un sonrojo apareció, pero trate de eliminarlo, trasero era una palabra muy común, no podría alterarme cada palabra que me dijeran, corrección, que Edward me dijera.

"Sé que soy capaz de hacerlo, así que por favor, muévete y deja mi portafolio en el Volvo" Dije saliendo orgullosa de la casa. Cuando iba a abrir el auto, una mano me abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera apenas tocarla.

No es necesario que aclare quien la abrió ¿verdad?

"Gracias, lindo trasero" Me burle.

"De nada, el tuyo también es lindo" Dijo el presumido. Creo que nuestra amistad era tan confianzuda como la de Jake y yo.

Entre a mi auto con una sonrisa satisfecha, bueno por lo menos además de James, Edward pensaba que tenían un lindo trasero. Bueno un punto a mi favor.

Me estaba volviendo demente, pero que genial se sentía. Conduje de una manera mas lenta al entrar a mi auto. Y podía notar las caras que mi acompañante ponía cuando miraba innumerables veces el velocímetro. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Puedes dejar de mirar el estupido velocímetro, edwaed me estas incomodando.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar irratarme cuando conduces mas lento que una tortuga, creo que mi abuela camina mas rápido de lo que tu conduces.

-Oye, cuidado como me hablas, mira que puedo aumentar el pilon de ropa que te compre hoy. –Bromee, aunque tenia planeado comprar varias cosas esta tarde, cosa que no hacia muy seguido.

El hizo un mohín extraño y se quedo callado, yo sonrei satisfecha y entre al edificio donde se supone trabajo diario.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Les dejo un pequeño capitulo :) Perdon por no escribir :S**

**Gracias a las chicas que me siguen leyendo a diario:)**

**Gracias por todo...**

**Con cariño**

**Sofi Cullen~**


End file.
